Nobody Said it Was Easy
by Guiney-vere
Summary: Ch 11 makes it COMPLETE! ::: The sins of the mother inflicted on the daughter. What will she do? (Not you're typical 'Rory got pregnant' story)
1. The Discovery

****

Nobody Said it Was Easy

- Guinevere - 

A/N: What if 'Keg! Max!' had ended as Rory and Jess went upstairs, but everything else happened as it did? My take on the story. Although I hate the fics where Rory does just like her mother did, I thought of a pretty decent way to handle the situation, so I hope you like it. And as always, please review.

Disclaimer: Rory and the gang belong to ASP and everyone over there, but I own anyone you haven't already met on tv.

~*~

- 1 - The Discovery

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Rory Gilmore asked as she and her mother pulled up to their house in Rory's new car. Inside, the town of Stars Hollow was waiting to congratulate their princess on her graduation from Chilton.

"What is it babe? We've got a house full of guests and a lot of packing to do," Lorelai flipped down her visor to straighten her hair.

"You know how you told me to always tell you when something changed, you know, on the boy front?" Rory fiddled with her seatbelt and avoided looking at her mother.

"Yes," she replied slowly, turning her full attention to Rory.

"Well, something did change, and I was afraid to tell you at first because I wasn't even ready to face what happened, but now I've got a problem, and I don't know what to do about it, and I don't want you to be mad or anything, but I need your help." Rory heaved for breath, but still avoided eye contact.

"Rory, what are you saying?" Lorelai could pretty much guess at what her daughter's reply would be.

"I think I'm late," Rory said, finally glancing to meet the elder Gilmore's stare.

Lorelai closed her eyes and breathed deeply. That little bastard Jess was no doubt behind this one, she thought to herself, as he was always behind something of this magnitude of delinquency. Slowly she opened her eyes to see her eighteen-year-old daughter, blue eyes ready to spill over. What else could she say but, "Okay." 

She unhooked her seat belt and opened the door to get out, but turned back to a motionless Rory. "We'll worry about this later Rory. It could just be stress. Right now we will party to celebrate the fact that I raised one of the greatest kids this world has ever seen, and she got herself into Yale and wrangled valedictorian away from the ruthless Paris Gellar. Come on, don't even think about it now." Lorelai rounded the car and pulled her daughter out and up the stairs.

Rory didn't know what the hell she was supposed to think about if she couldn't think about this.

~*~*~

Three hours later, Lorelai was chatting with Babette, the last of the stragglers, while pushing her out the door. As the door shut, Lorelai leaned against it trying to retain calmness before going to find Rory. She knocked on her bedroom door where Rory had gone to change her clothes. "Coming in, holler if you're not decent," she called.

"I'm fully clothed mother," Rory groaned tying her sneaker.

"Good. Now, sit down," she ordered, pointing to the bed. She opted for pacing back and forth across the room. She was running through her game plan in her head. Go to Walton, a town forty minutes away where no one could possibly know either of them, buy four pregnancy tests, then return home. She hadn't gotten any further than that. 

"I'm sure it's nothing, Rory, but we're going to go to the Walton Pharmacy." She sat down next to her. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly.

"I was afraid of what you might say, of you being disappointed. And then I pushed it as far out of my mind as possible, especially when Jess left, because I thought it was a non-issue. I would have told you, honestly, I just wasn't sure how to." She rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, hun, but we'll figure it out. We always do."

~*~*~

Lorelai and Rory had returned home and methodically preformed the four tests. As they waited for the results, they sat on the couch folding the rest of their clothes for their trip to Europe. Rory decided she should bring up the obvious question.

"Are we still going to go? I mean, if the answer is yes?"

"Of course we're going. You have been waiting your whole life for this, and we aren't going to let this stop us. You couldn't be more than what, a month along?"

"Not even that, if it's positive. But what can you do when you're getting fatter by the minute and tossing your tacos at every turn?"

"Plenty. There are plenty of things you can do while you're pregnant."

"I think the time is up, Mom," Rory said glancing at her watch.

"Shall you do the honors, or shall I?"

"I'll let you be the bearer of bad news, because I'm sure it will be bad."

"Rory, no news is bad news. Either way, the results of these tests will be good news." Lorelai was just trying to keep a straight face and be strong for Rory. She knew as well as her daughter that a positive on any test would mean an entirely different life for Rory, as it had for her.

~*~*~

"Lorelai, tell me again why your father and I had to drive all the way from Hartford this early when you were supposed to be on a plane this morning?" Emily Gilmore greeted her daughter as her husband followed with a copy of the Wall Street Journal in hand.

"We need to have a family meeting," Lorelai cringed at the sheer idea of what she had just said.

"A family meeting that involves – no offense," Emily said as she saw Luke sitting on the porch, "Him?"

"Yes, it involves Luke. Now come on Mom, Dad, let's go inside." She ushered her guests into the living room where Rory sat in a trance, curled up with a pillow in her lap.

"Lorelai, what is wrong with her?" Richard asked as he took notice of his granddaughter who only nodded in their general direction before returning her eyes to somewhere just above the mantle.

"Dad, she's fine, just a little tired. Now sit, sit, please." Lorelai and her mother sat on the couch while Richard took the chair and Luke leaned against the mantle, looking worriedly at Rory.

"Do you know anything about this?" Emily directed her question toward Luke who just grimaced and shrugged.

"Leave him alone Mom. I called you guys here because we have a situation and I don't think Rory and I can handle it alone; and I thought you all had a right to know."

"Oh, here we go," Emily threw up her hands, already speculating on what her daughter and granddaughter had to tell her.

"Emily, please, let Lorelai speak for once," Richard reprimanded.

"Mom, Dad, I don't want you to overreact, but Rory and I just found out last night that she's, well, you know, pregnant." Normally Lorelai would continue with some words of wisdom, or tell them they didn't need to worry, but she couldn't think of anything.

"Overreact?" came the almost-yell from the unlikely screaming candidate, Luke. "I'm going to kill him! I swear to God, I'm going to get on a plane, fly to wherever the heck he landed and strangle him. I knew from the beginning it was a bad idea for him to come to Stars Hollow, but nooo, I had to be the good uncle. You were right Lorelai; the two of them should have been kept apart at all costs. My God, I'm going to kill him!"

Richard and Emily were too shocked to say anything. Emily was practically hyperventilating while Richard seemed to be calculating in his head. Rory had chosen now to finally speak up, though almost inaudibly. "Luke, calm down. It's my fault too, and there's nothing you or anyone could have done to stop it."

"I don't mean to be the one to ask the obviously stupid question," Emily began, wide-eyed, looking to the floor, "but did you even use protection?"

"Mom, come on, of course she did. These things just happen sometimes." Lorelai had begun wringing her hands

"I just don't know what to say. What can I say except that we must have really screwed up. First you, and now Rory? What could have possibly gone so horribly wrong?" Emily couldn't take her disbelieving eyes from the floor.

"It's no one's fault but mine and Jess's. I take responsibility for everything, but now I need help," Rory squeaked.

"Of course you do," her grandfather finally spoke. "And that is what we are here for. First things first, though, you need to see a doctor so we'll know for sure. Then we can decide on a course of action, but only after we know for sure. You all sit tight while I go phone a friend of mine who is an obstetrician." Richard got up and headed for the kitchen while Luke took his abandoned seat to hold his head in his hands and the three Gilmore girls looked after him awestruck. 

"He took that awfully well," Lorelai muttered to herself while Emily rolled her eyes.

Minutes later, Richard returned. "An old friend of mine, Atkins Lancaster, has agreed to see you, Rory, this morning at 11 and he has promised me that everything will be kept very private. So why don't you go get dressed and we'll drive you all in to Hartford."

"I've got a diner to attend to since that idiot kid left. Call me when you get back, Lorelai, and let me know what they said," Luke rose and nearly ran for the front door. He was so mad, he was practically steaming.

"Just so I have things straight, this kid we're all talking about is Jess? The one who recently came to dinner with Rory?" Emily asked Lorelai.

"Yes Mom," Lorelai snapped. She then turned to Rory. "Come on, I'll find something for you to wear while you take a shower." Rory slowly climbed the stairs while her mother went for the suitcases piled next to the door.

Meanwhile Richard and Emily sat on the couch, she looking crazed and he looking quite calm and in control.

"Richard, I will not let her ruin her life like Lorelai did. It will not happen again," Emily grumbled.

"Rory is not her mother, and Lorelai did not ruin her life. I realize that you feel guilty, but you don't need to take it out on them. We'll take care of this situation, and Rory will be able to get on with her life."

"Richard, are you suggesting that our granddaughter have an abortion? Because that is what it sounds like to me, and she simply cannot do that."

"Emily, can we just please wait and see if there is even anything to worry about at all."

~*~*~

"Well, congratulations Ms. Gilmore," Dr Lancaster said, results in hand. "You are going to have a baby in about eight months time."

"Thank you," Rory mumbled and limply squeezed her mother's hand. They rose and exited the doctor's office to join Richard and Emily in the waiting room. They looked to her expectantly and she nodded back as she passed them, headed for the car. 

Richard turned to Lorelai as they followed Rory. "While you were in with the doctor I booked a flight for the two of you for tomorrow evening. It will land in Heathrow, so you'll have to take another to the continent, but I trust you can take care of that when you see what you want to do."

"Thanks Dad," Lorelai looked almost surprised. 

"What is she going to do about Yale?" Emily asked.

"She'll just have to defer for a semester or two. I'll call the Dean's office this afternoon and take care of it. In the meantime, I'll let you three decide on a course of action." He climbed in the car, leaving Emily and Lorelai to themselves for a moment.

"I think he wants her to have an abortion, Lorelai," Emily stated.

"Well, she won't. Even if I told her it was for the best, she wouldn't do it. Face it Mom, she's having a kid."

~*~*~ To Be Continued ~*~*~


	2. What To Do While Pregnant and In Europe

****

Nobody Said it Was Easy

- Guinevere -

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed - I'm glad you like it, and let me know what you think of this chapter. And just to clarify any confusion: Tristan WILL NOT be making an appearance in this fic. P.S.: I'm not a Trory, per say, it just always seems that I develop Tristan better than any of the other guys and end up liking him more. Anyway, on with the show.

Disclaimer: Hey, if you're offering them to me, I might be persuaded, but in the meantime, I don't own anyone.

~*~*~

- 2 - What To Do While Pregnant and In Europe

Luke Danes sat at the desk in the apartment over his diner, trying to decide whether or not to call his nephew Jess. His favorite kid in the world, Rory Gilmore, had found out the day before that she was pregnant and told him that she couldn't handle speaking to her ex-boyfriend right now. He knew that Rory would eventually tell Jess – she wasn't the kind of person who would keep such things from someone – it was just a matter of when. She had boarded a plane this morning, headed for London, and it was undecided when, exactly, she would return.

Luke finally convinced himself to pick up the phone and dialed the ten-digit number that would connect him to Jess' father's house. 

"Hello?" came the voice of a young girl.

"Hi, is Jess there? This is his uncle, Luke." He hadn't yet decided what he would say.

There was a shuffle, a refusal from Jess, and then finally came the, "Hello?"

"Jess, hi. How are things on the West Coast?"

"Luke, it's only eight o'clock. What do you want?" Jess' voice was hoarse and his words were muddled with yawns.

"I just wanted to see how things were going. Have you talked to Rory yet?"

There was a pause on the other end. "No, actually, but I called the other day and she pretty much told me where to go."

"Oh. I see. Well, have you decided what to do with yourself yet?"

"Not exactly. Really Luke, what do you want?" he seemed to be annoyed now, so Luke figured he'd end the conversation.

"Just wanted to check in. Call me if you need anything."

"Will do," Jess said sarcastically, then hung up.

Things shouldn't have happened the way they did, he thought to himself. He should have let Jess stay, even if he had refused to go back to school. He probably wouldn't have stayed anyway, though, not with Jimmy Mariano calling his name. That kid was bound and determined to mess up every good thing he had going in his life.

~*~*~

Rory threw herself down on her bed while her mother went to take a shower. They had been in London for a week, staying in a hotel in the heart of the city. No decision had been made as to the ever-growing baby, but even Rory had insisted on not having an abortion. Morning sickness was beginning to afflict her, but she was still adamant as ever about having the baby. 

As to telling Jess, she - oddly enough - couldn't find the words. Rory had hoped that she would wake up one morning to find that it had all been a horribly awful dream. So far though, she had only awoken to the dire need to run to the bathroom. 

As she heard water come pouring out of the shower, Rory picked up the phone and requested an outside line for a call to the US. Until she heard the dial tone in her ear she hadn't decided who she was calling. On the first ring, Luke answered.

"Hello," he stated, obviously preoccupied with something.

"Hi Luke, it's Rory."

"Rory. How are you feeling? Any jet lag?" his attention immediately turned to her.

"Only a little, and I'm pretty good. I was kind of wondering if you had Jess' phone number, you know, if I decide to call him or something?"

"Sure do, hold on a second," Luke sounded almost relieved at her request. "Still there?"

"Yeah."

"It's 804-555-7863. It's his Dad's place and he should be there. I talked to him last week."

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No, I thought I should let you do that."

"Thanks Luke, for that, and for the number. I'll call you soon, let you know how things are going." Though he wouldn't explicitly ask her too, Rory knew that Luke would want to be updated.

"Okay, bye Rory."

"Bye Luke." Rory hung up and contemplated the number in front of her. He needed to know, and she needed to get it off her chest. She again requested an outside line and dialed the number. After a few rings, the phone picked up, but all Rory could hear was Jess' muffled voice telling someone to 'pipe down'. 

"Hi Jess," Rory ventured.

His voice returned to the mouthpiece. "Rory," he said in return.

"I'm sorry," she began, "About yelling at you."

"Rory, why are you calling? You said you were over me, and this doesn't exhibit it very well."

"You know, you really hurt me. I knew something was wrong, you had been acting weird for the past few months, but you never said anything, so I assumed everything was fine. You should have told me what was going on, why you weren't going to school – I would have listened."

"Yeah, you probably would've listened, but what would you have done? There was nothing you could do. I screwed up, that's that."

"We could have thought of something; you didn't need to run to the other side of the country."

"I didn't run, Rory, I left. There's a difference."

"Jess, you sound like a snotty little kid. Sorry, but you do. Anyway, that's not why I called, to rehash the past." He was really beginning to annoy her.

"Then why did you call?" This sounded particularly nasty.

"I thought you should know that I'm pregnant. Not that you'd take responsibility or anything." Rory paused, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, she trudged on, "Seems you never do. So I'm not getting an abortion, but I haven't decided what to do yet. I might let you know, but you'd be better off speaking to Luke. Bye Jess." Rory hung up, proud of herself for actually going through with it, even if she had been a little harsh.

Her mother opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom in her robe. "I called him, Mom," Rory told her.

"And what did he say?" she took a seat on the bed opposite Rory.

"Nothing. Typical of him lately."

"Don't let it bother you. I'm sure he'll have something to say when he gets over the shock."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

~*~*~

"Hi, this is Luke," he answered, juggling five plates piled with fries and burgers.

"Luke, it's Jess," he sounded slightly frantic. Luke had been expecting this call for a few weeks now, ever since Rory had asked for the number.

"Hey, what's up?" he tried to sound nonchalant.

"Rory's pregnant? And you knew and didn't tell me? What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

Luke set down the food in front of the hungry family, then went into the kitchen for some privacy. "Calm down, first."

"Calm down? She called me and told me that she was pregnant a week _after_ she told me she never wanted to see me again."

"Hey, don't yell at me; I'm not the one who messed up here, you are."

"Well, Yoda, tell me, please, what does my future hold now? Am I supposed to come back to Stars Hollow and work for you for the rest of my life?"

"Is that any worse than your current prospects? I think not."

"What, then, do I do?"

"That's your decision Jess, not mine. But you've got your own kid to worry about now, so if Rory calls you again, you better not screw it up."

"What does _she_ plan on doing? Raising a kid by herself? Giving up Yale?"

"No, she's still going, no matter what she decides. All I know is that by January, you'll be a dad, so now is the time to start considering growing up."

"Thanks, Luke, for all your wisdom," Jess said acerbically, then slammed the phone down.

I'll be there for Rory, Luke thought, but Jess is not my problem.

~*~*~

The Gilmore girls had been in Europe for just over two and a half months. They had seen the Eiffel Tower and the Leaning Tower of Pizza, gone to used record stores in Berlin and Prague, even tasted watered down, in their opinion, decaf cappuccinos in Brussels and Paris. Rory had even been writing about her travels for a six-part story her grandmother had arranged for her about things to do while you're pregnant and in Europe for Motherhood magazine, under a false name.

Currently, the two were shopping for maternity clothes in a small boutique in Amsterdam, as Rory had just begun to really show. They were headed back to London the following day to see Dr. Lancaster who was on vacation and had arranged for a sonogram to take place at a local hospital.

"You know, Rory, you really should just get everything. Lord knows you're going to need it," Lorelai was trying to convince her daughter to spend over 300 US dollars on clothing.

"I don't really think I will Mom," Rory replied, grimacing at the pair of stretchy pants her mother had just added to the pile. "Those are disgusting, put them back, please."

"But everything else is so great. The Europeans know how to dress their pregnant women – flaunt it if you've got it. You still have almost six months to go, and you've got to wear something. Besides, your grandmother _is_ paying."

"Fine, if it will get you off my back, but that fur thing is staying behind."

"God, live a little," Lorelai laughed and tossed the coat/shirt onto the nearest rack. The two took their items to the counter and paid, then carried their bags to their hotel just up the street. 

"Mom?" Rory asked when they were settled in their room.

"Yeah kiddo?"

"I don't think I want to do this," Rory said quietly.

"Do what? Have a kid?"

"Yeah, raise a kid, give up my preordained destiny for someone else. I know it sounds selfish, but I was not planning on this."

"You're having the baby; it's too late to back out now." Lorelai didn't know what to say, but she figured she better ask the next question now, just to give Rory the option. "Do you want to give it up for adoption?"

"What if you had given me away? I couldn't do that," Rory was now almost crying over her indecision.

"My parents would never have let me give you away – they would have taken you themselves if I had even thought something like that. But I am giving you the option. If you want to have it, then walk away, no strings attached, say so."

"No way; that's not an option."

"Then what do you want me to say? There is only one alternative, and that is you taking it. Unless…" Lorelai trailed off, considering the idea that had just come to her. It was bizarre, and there would be no explaining exactly where a newborn baby had come from, but it would be a solution to Rory's quandary. But she needed to discuss it with a sane, in control person before she proposed it to her vulnerable daughter. "Hun, I'll be right back, I need to go call your grandmother." That was as close to sane as she could get on such short notice.

Lorelai ran downstairs to the phones in the lobby and dialed her parents' home in the Hamptons. Emily was called in from a tennis game, but was happy to take the call as she hadn't heard from the world travelers in almost a week.

"Hi Mom, are you sitting?" Lorelai asked, almost giddy with the idea of her plan actually solving any and all problems.

"Of course I am. What is it?"

"Well call me Dr. Strangelove 'cause I've just hatched a plan."

"Really, will you speak English and tell me what you're up to already?"

"I know how Rory can go to Yale in January, have a baby, and not have to worry about anything. I'll take the baby."

"What? How could that possibly solve anything?"

"I'll take the baby, we'll tell everyone that it's mine, and Rory can go off to Yale."

"Really Lorelai, that is an insane idea. First of all, where, pray tell, is the father? How would you explain the rather large growth in Rory's midsection? Why would Rory give up her child? And how would you open your new inn?"

"I haven't got it all figured out yet, but it is the best idea I've come up with yet."

"Well refine it and get back to me, because as it is, it will never work."

"Oh, believe me, it will work," Lorelai reassured her mother. "It has to work."

~*~ To Be Continued ~*~


	3. Don't Panic

****

Nobody Said it Was Easy

- Guinevere -

A/N: So I've got to know: do you want Jess to come back, or do you want someone else? I've got my opinions on that, but I want to hear what others have to say. Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming.

Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to someone else, although the verdict is still out on Jess - he must belong to himself now that his show got cancelled and he was all but kicked off Gilmore. Anyway, on with the show.

~*~*~

- 3 - Don't Panic

"Well, Rory, how have things been going so far?" Dr. Lancaster asked as he readied for the sonogram. Lorelai had taken a seat next to Rory and was holding her daughter's hand.

"Pretty good, except that the morning sickness is killer." Rory had been sick every day for the last two weeks.

"Saltines, they work wonders if you can find some over here," the doctor suggested. "How did you deal with it Lorelai?"

"A lot of Def Leppard and Diet Coke. But I wouldn't suggest either to Rory." 

The doctor laughed and nodded in agreement. "Either way, it should be over soon enough. So are we going to find out the sex of the baby today ladies?"

The two looked at each other, nodded and said "Yes," simultaneously.

"Well, then take a look at the monitor there and tell me what you think."

Rory only saw what seemed to be a wiggling blob while Lorelai could just barely make out the shape of a baby. "It is human, isn't it?" Rory asked, trying to find the humor in all of it.

"I'm quite certain that it is. In fact, may I be the first to suggest buying a lot of blue baby clothes over the next few months."

Rory looked to her mother who nodded. "The Gilmore girls are having a boy," Lorelai exclaimed, leaning over to hug Rory.

"Really? How can you tell?" Rory asked. It still looked like a blob to her.

"Well, kiddo, if you have to ask…" Lorelai joked and Rory swatted at her.

"And everything seems to look healthy, so if there aren't any questions, I've got a game of golf to head out to, and I'm sure you girls have some shopping to do."

"Just one question: when is she due?" Lorelai asked.

"I'd estimate around January 5, give or take a few days." Just soon enough for Rory to start second semester at Yale, Lorelai though to herself.

~*~*~

"So, what are you thinking for names?" Lorelai asked as the two sat eating lunch in a crowded café. 

"Ryan?" Rory posed, still unsure of it herself.

Lorelai thought this threw, then came to a verdict: "Nah, not enough oomph." 

"Well we can't exactly name him Lorelai, now can we?" 

"We could, but… How about Matthew?"

"Again, with the oomph – it has none. Nathaniel?"

"I like it, Nate, Nathan… I don't know. How about Jason, or Jack, or Jakob with a 'K' like Jakob Dylan? Ooh, I've got it! Jakob Dylan Gilmore!"

"An homage to the Wallflowers? I don't think so. But I do like the idea of J.D., as in J.D. Salinger."

"Well then, we'll just call him J.D. until we come up with the perfect combination of a J name and a D name."

~*~*~ 

Luke was standing behind the counter taking orders from three very indecisive cub scouts, marveling that in a few years his nephew would be one of these little kids, jam hands and all, when he heard the bell over the door jingle. He glanced up and saw the familiar Army duffle bag and almost black hair that belonged to the father of that soon-to-be-born nephew of his. He scribbled cheeseburger times three and went into the kitchen, careful to avoid saying anything in front of half the population of Stars Hollow. He knew Jess would follow him.

"Luke," he called as he tossed his bag on the floor and headed into the stockroom where Luke had gone.

"Jess, what are you doing back here?" he asked, busying himself with reorganizing the pickle supply.

"I couldn't stay there and work in a hot dog cart, and I had nowhere else to go."

"Well you and I are finished, I told you that. You broke you're part of the deal, so I broke mine." 

"I got my GED, went in one day and got a perfect score," Jess offered, hoping to ease some of the tension.

"You were supposed to graduate from high school, don the blue cap and gown and march down the aisle and all that, not just pass some stupid test." 

"But it's not that easy Luke. There were circumstances beyond my control."

"You had control; all you had to do was go to class instead of picking up extra shifts at Wal-Mart." Luke was not going to give in to the part of his brain that was telling him to save Jess. Jess had to save himself for once.

"Yeah, well I didn't and that is in the past."

"So you've come back here to ask Rory to marry you or something? You think that GED will get you in to McDonald's U?"

"Now I remember why it was a relief to not have to wake up to you every morning."

"And I you."

"Look, can I stay here for a week? And I promise, it will only be a week – I'm going to New York as soon as my mother gets back from Florida."

"Whatever Jess, just stay out of my way." By the look of things, Jess wasn't going to take any responsibility for his child. If I were going to be the father of a Gilmore kid, Luke thought, I wouldn't shirk the responsibilities. "Hell, I'd be by her side every minute of the day," he muttered to himself.

~*~*~

Emily Gilmore was sitting in her garden with a notepad in hand, jotting down figure after figure as they came into her head. She too had been thinking about Lorelai's wacky plan, and the more she thought about it, the more it made sense to her. Her daughter and granddaughter had been in Europe for almost four months now, so no one in the Western Hemisphere had even caught a glimpse of Rory's protruding stomach. The only people who knew anything about the baby were herself and her husband, Rory's father, the doctor, Luke and the baby's father, and if they stayed in her mother-in-law's English manor until the baby was born, no one would. As 1950s-hiding-the-pregnancy it seemed, the plan might just work.

"Heather, would you kindly bring me the telephone?" Emily called to the maid. She dialed the number of the most recent hotel Lorelai and Rory were staying at and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Lorelai asked, out of breath from the run across the room.

"Lorelai, how is Rory doing?" Emily asked.

"She's all right, a little hot since they apparently haven't heard of air conditioning here in Barcelona." Emily could picture the two of them, beat red with sun burn and sweltering wherever they went.

"Well I wanted to let you know that I've been thinking over your plan, and it may work nicely."

"Hold on," Lorelai stepped out on the balcony out of Rory's earshot. "So you really think it could work?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure how yet, but it seems to be all coming together. I still haven't found a way to explain the father, but otherwise, it works. If you and Rory stayed in your grandmother's house outside of London until the baby was born, then you could come home and Rory could start school in January."

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Yes. And then your father and I could pay for childcare while you worked on your inn, and Rory could come home on weekends as she planned in the beginning. But you'd have to find a father and start spreading the word back home that you are pregnant."

"This is all like some James Bond covert operation, although I never saw you as my partner in crime, no offense" Lorelai mused. "And I think I can find a father, though I'm not sure if he'll agree to the job."

"Well, you find out and call me back, okay?"

"Okay, bye Mom."

Now all the two of them had to do was convince Rory of their idea.

~*~*~

Lorelai reentered her room, checked to see that Rory really was asleep and went back outside. She dialed Luke's number and waited for it to connect. 

"Hi, you've reached Luke. Leave a message," his voice said from the answering machine.

"Hi Luke, it's Lorelai. Call me back as soon as you get this. Bye." She hung up and the phone immediately rang. "Luke?"

"Yeah, hi. I was in the shower. You're calling awfully early," Luke said.

"Sorry, forgot about the time difference. So Luke, I was wondering, how would you like to be the father of my child?"

She heard nothing on his end of the phone, then a flustered Luke mumble "Uh…"

"Come on, I know you want to," Lorelai teased.

"What are you talking about Lorelai?"

"Well what if Ror and I stayed here until J.D. is born and then came home and said he was mine?"

"It sounds to me like a bad Lifetime movie."

"How would you know? Anyway, you wouldn't have to marry me or anything. We could just say that you and I decided to have a kid together, like Madonna and Rupert Everett in 'The Next Best Thing', only you're straight."

"I don't know Lorelai; it sounds a little ridiculous to me. What does Rory think about this?"

"Well, I haven't told her yet; we're still in the planning stages."

"Call me when you have a definite plan, okay?"

"Okay. Hey, have you heard from Jess lately?"

"You know he was here last month, but I haven't heard anything since. I think he's in New York with his mother."

"Okay then, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

Lorelai went back in her room and sat down next to Rory. It was hard to believe that so many people were trying to make this better for her daughter when no one had been there for her.

~*~ To Be Continued ~*~


	4. Gifts From Home

****

Nobody Said it Was Easy

- Guinevere -

A/N: As you are about to read, I've nixed "The Plan" due to your reviews and my own sinking feeling at the actual idea playing out. In my original idea, the plan wouldn't have lasted long anyway, but I'm going to get rid of it now, and still be able to do what I wanted. And hey, it got Luke and Lorelai together, if only in spirit, didn't it? : )

Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to the genius, if not somewhat misguided, A. Sherman-Paladino and Daniel Paladino, not me.

~*~*~

- 4 - Gifts From Home

It was October 31st and the Gilmores were watching 'You've Got Mail' in Lorelai the first's entertainment room. They had been to a video store to rent any and all ridiculously cheesy scary movies but found that the selection was decidedly slim, so they opted for a ridiculously cheesy chick-film fest instead. Currently, Meg Ryan was about to discover that Tom Hanks was indeed the man she had been exchanging e-mails and falling in love with.

"I love this part, it's so perfectly misguided," Lorelai sighed and glanced over at Rory who had begun to cry. "Hey, it's not that earth-shattering kiddo."

"Hormones," Rory guessed with a sniffle. 

"Must be it," Lorelai agreed and put in another tape, 'He Said, She Said'. Sitting back down, she noted that Rory's tears hadn't ceased, so she pressed pause and slid over next to her daughter. "What's wrong, babe?"

"I miss him," Rory shook her head, as if trying to shake 'him' right out.

"Jess?" Lorelai presumed.

"I mean, I'm supposed to hate him, right? I told him I did, I told him I never wanted to see him again, but I think I loved him Mom."

"I think you did too, as much as I hate to say it, but look how he's treating you: he hasn't so much as attempted to communicate since you told him you were pregnant. What kind of guy would do that? Even your father was there for me."

"I don't know, maybe he's scared, or maybe he doesn't know what to do."

"That's no excuse. He could have at least called or wrote, or even had Luke ask about you, but nothing. Luke himself hasn't even heard from him since August."

"Maybe I should call him," Rory proposed.

"If that's what you want to do, but I think you'd just be wasting your time."

"Maybe so, but I think I should at least give him a chance. I owe him that much."

"You don't owe him anything."

"But he owes me, so why not try to get some of my dues?"

"Just don't expect much from him, Rory. And don't expect him to deliver." Lorelai couldn't dissuade her, so she had to give. She hoped, though, that Rory would decide to just leave things alone.

~*~*~

A few days later Rory had tracked Jess to his mother's in New York and decided to give calling him a try. On the fourth ring, the phone picked up. Expecting an answering machine to begin with an order, Rory readied her message.

"Hello?" a breathless male voice asked after a moment.

"Jess?" Rory asked.

"Yeah? Sorry, I heard the phone in the stairwell and ran as fast as I could. Who is this?"

"It's Rory." 

Jess paused, thinking is words through carefully. "Hi," he said, not able to think of anything witty or appropriate.

"It's a boy, the baby I mean. I want to name him J.D., but I haven't found the exact names yet," Rory ventured nervously, looking for any sign of emotion or care.

"Salinger," Jess responded. He really was no good at phone conversations, as he had discovered over the past year. "That's cool."

Rory was more than slightly frustrated with his short responses. "I miss you," she tried at last, hoping any vestige of his feelings for her would finally show with this announcement.

"Me too, Rory, but I don't really know what you want me to do here. I am the least responsible person in the universe; I'd be the worst candidate for fatherhood you could ever possibly find."

"I'm not asking you to be a father, because I know it scares you – it scares me more than you know. I just want you to be there for me."

"I don't think I can Rory. At least not now."

"When, then? Tomorrow? In a year? You're child _is_ coming out of me in two months and I don't know what to do. Am I supposed to figure this out on my own? You know, it takes two to tango, and I believe you were my partner in this dance until you ditched me. And for what? What great things are you doing?"

"I realize that's what it looks like to you, but I'm trying to make myself a better person, a person not like my father, but someone you and our kid can be proud of."

"How can he be expected to be proud of his father if he doesn't even know who he is?"

"I'm counting on you to tell him about me."

"Jess, that's not good enough. One parent cannot make up for two."

"Well, then, maybe you should have thought about that earlier and chosen a different path."

"Are you saying I should have never chosen you? Or are you suggesting that I should have had an abortion?"

"Maybe both. Hey, I have to go; I haven't got any more time to wrestle about this now. But call me, okay?"

"I don't think I want to," Rory said as a goodbye and hung up. She was beginning to wonder if Jess had ever been worth it. 

~*~*~

Rory was watching 'When Harry Met Sally' for the third time that day when Lorelai turned off the tv and sat next to her. Now was as good a time as any to finally present the plan to her daughter.

"Hey, why did you do that? I was tapping into Billy Crystal's soul right there," Rory yelped, sitting up.

"I think you've watched enough tv for a lifetime, kiddo, and I want to talk to you. You know how you said you didn't know if you really wanted to raise J.D. and go to school?"

"I vaguely remember that conversation, yes. Why?"

"Well your grandmother and I have been hatching this evil scheme by which we would go back to Stars Hollow and tell everyone that J.D. was mine and you could go to Yale without reservation, come home on weekend and pretend he was your little brother. Luke has agreed to take on the role of 'Daddy' and your grandparents are going to foot the daycare bill while I get the Dragonfly ready. What do you think?"

Rory stared at her mother in dumbstruck awe. What on earth was she talking about, she wondered. "Huh?" was all she could muster while trying to get her brain around the absurdity of it all.

"We'll tell the world that your baby is really mine and then you won't have to worry about anything at all." Lorelai didn't understand why her daughter couldn't see the sheer brilliance of it all.

"The coffee must be really lacking potency here, because you are losing it Mother. You want me to tell everyone I've ever met that J.D. is in fact my brother and my mother and Luke are his parents? Why on earth would I do that? I'm not ashamed; I mean I was at first, but not anymore."

"I know you aren't but we were just thinking about what's best for you: start school second semester and not have to worry about J.D."

"I'd still worry about him. Your plan would work just as easily if I commuted to Yale and only took classes three days a week. J.D. could go to daycare on the days I'm in school, and on my off days I can have him. Why would you need to pretend to be his mother?"

Lorelai was beginning to see her plan from her daughter's point of view. "We just thought it would be easier for you if you lived there; you'd get more work done and not have to give up being a kid to raise a kid."

"I don't think I'd be giving up what I really wanted to do if I use _my_ plan. And we really shouldn't confuse him with Mommy/sister stuff."

"I guess I see your point, it's just that I've spent so much time and energy on this, I don't want to give up too easily. But anyway, it's settled: no more of my wacky plan."

"Good," Rory agreed, rolling her eyes at her wacky mother and restarting the movie.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, your grandparents are coming here for Thanksgiving in a few weeks so if there's anything you're craving, I'll need a list."

"Mom, they don't celebrate Thanksgiving in England. You know, the whole Indians at the dinner table never happened here."

"I know that, but its Thanksgiving at _home_ so we're going to celebrate the old fashioned way, turkey and all."

"Well if they're coming anyway, tell Grandma to bring some Twizzlers and macaroni and cheese. Oh, and definitely some Rolos, okay?"

"Twizzlers, mac and cheese and Rolos, got it. Oh, and these came for you in the mail earlier," Lorelai handed Rory a box and a few envelopes, which Rory proceeded to tear open.

"A letter from Paris, wanting to know how I like my extended stay in Europe and whether I'm coming back in January or not," Rory read, then moved onto the next item. "Dad, writing to say he likes J.D., but he doesn't know what I should use for actual names. Grandma, a copy of my last article. Lane, saying that the box is an early Christmas present to get me ready for my return to the States," Rory ripped the tape holding the box closed to reveal several cds, a few books and a video tape. "All-American Rejects, The Starting Line, AFI, The Ataris, and Rooney, The Nanny Diaries, the newest Fearless book, and East of Eden, plus a video tape of the first four episodes of '7th Heaven'," she showed off her gifts and scanned the track lists of the cds.

"Imports from the Mothership," Lorelai joked, then stood to return to her earlier occupation. "Promise me you'll turn off the tv and come outside when this is over, okay?"

"Okay," Rory agreed, already planning what to do next.

~*~ To Be Continued ~*~


	5. Yams, Fitzgerald and The Starting Line

****

Nobody Said it Was Easy

- Guinevere -

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for an update, but I've been extremely busy. So, I want to know: should Jess be a part of their lives or not? Also, do you want the baby to survive? I'm just asking 'cause these ideas are running through my head and I want to know what you all think. So anyway, enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything.

~*~*~

- 5 - Yams, Fitzgerald and The Starting Line

Jess Mariano sat beneath a tree in Washington Square Park. November was by far his favorite month of the year; not quite winter, but fall had certainly departed with its warmer temperatures and falling leaves. The trees were barren and the winter coats came out of moth balls while Jess bundled himself in two heavy sweatshirts and a wool hat to spend the day rereading Fahrenheit 451. And why would he reread such an unforgettable classic when he could instead be experiencing On The Road again? Because he had a paper due in three days and he wanted to do well on it.

Jess wanting to excel on a term paper was certainly an anomaly. But unbeknownst to all but his mother, Jess was taking classes at NYU. This was not to say that he was a full-time student, because he wasn't, but he was attending class regularly while holding down a job at one of his favorite bookstores in the City. He had told Rory that he wanted to be a better person, and he was on his way to achieving that goal.

But Jess was disappointed in himself, even with his recent successes. He had told Rory, the only girl he had ever truly loved, that she and he had been a mistake. Had he known that his life would spiral out of control so soon after they had committed the act, he never would have made love to Rory. But that was in the past now and all he had left was a child in an old girlfriends' stomach, not a situation he wanted to be in.

He was currently trying to find support for his theory that Clarisse was simply a figment of Montag's imagination, a clear example of his conscience, but all he could think about was Rory and how real she was. He realized how badly their last conversation had really gone, and now he had to right more wrongs than he could count. He dog-eared the page he was reading, pulled out a leather notebook and flipped through to find a blank page.

He didn't know exactly what he was going to say, but he knew that as soon as the pen hit the paper, the words would pour out

~*~*~

"Rory!" Lorelai called to her daughter who was in the library reading Flora Tristan while listening to The Starting Line. "Airmail!" she yelled as she tossed a letter in Rory's direction. "I'm going out to the grocery; you want anything kid?"

"Um, just don't buy anything with peanut butter – the smell is starting to elicit my gag reflex, if you know what I mean."

"Got it, no P.B. and J. I'll be back in an hour." 

Lorelai left Rory to inspect the red-white-and-blue trimmed envelope in her hands. It was postmarked Manhattan, so that could mean only one thing: Jess. She ripped off the far edge and pulled out the thin sheet of paper and began to read.

__

Rory,

You probably could care less about what I have to say, but I need to get it off my chest. I never meant to imply you should have had an abortion; I'm glad you didn't, but at the same time, I'm caught, wondering what two eighteen-year-old kids are supposed to do with a child. I'm certainly no great role model, but you are, and so is your mother, so that's why I think our kid would be better off not knowing me – everything I touch seems to turn to crap. 

I'm going to school now, at NYU, so maybe I'll escape the Danes-Mariano family tradition of employment in food service, though I think Luke is the exception to the stereotype. I know that's not much, and it's probably not what you're looking for from me, but I think it's a start. 

I want you to know that I did love you, as much as one could, having known them for as long as I knew you. Don't misunderstand what I'm saying though, because I think I still love you, but you and I were bound to end sometime; I'm just sorry it was the way it was and that now you're having a baby. So there, I'm sorry. I think that says it all.

- Jess 

Rory reread the letter, trying to take it all in. And instead of overanalyzing his words to the nth degree, she folded the letter, set it beside her on the table and returned to her reading. There was no more use in trying to get anywhere with Jess.

~*~*~

Jess hadn't heard anything from Rory since he sent the letter over two weeks ago, though he hadn't really expected to. Now, his bus was pulling in to Stars Hollow for Thanksgiving and a long-awaited reunion of his mother and Luke. 

Jess grabbed his bag, followed his mother off the bus and the two made their way to the diner. This early in the morning on a holiday, Jess had expected the streets to be bare in town, but this was no ordinary town and these were no ordinary people. Taylor and a group of his cronies were busy hanging a banner exclaiming that this was the town's 350th celebration of the Indians and the colonists dining together. Lane and her parents were having an argument on the front lawn, obviously something to do with Dave who was anxiously standing by her side. Dean, Lindsey and Clara were building a snowman near the gazebo while Kirk critiqued their progress. Miss Patty was leading a troop of little girls dressed as turkeys to her dance studio, and Sookie and Jackson were pushing a stroller, perhaps carrying their newborn child, toward the market. 

Jess was no longer a part of this town, and that pulled a little on his heart. He felt as though he was a bystander, seeing Stars Hollow as if it were a snow globe of bizarre perfection he wanted to be injected into. But then, had he ever really been a part of this town? No, not really, but Rory had made him acceptable to the townsfolk by her association with him. And he had to go and ruin that too.

Liz and Luke were exchanging strained pleasantries as Jess entered the diner. "Hey," he muttered with a wave to Luke, not sure where he stood with his uncle.

"I'm going to go up and use the bathroom, if that's okay," Liz told Luke, then started up the stairs leaving the two men by themselves.

"So how's it going?" Luke asked, trying to be polite, himself unsure of what the right thing to say would be.

"I'm going to NYU part-time, working at a bookstore," Jess told him with a feeling of pride.

"That's more your thing, bookstores I mean," Luke offered as acceptance, an approval of sorts.

"Kind of, yeah." Jess sat down at the counter and picked up a salt shaker. He studied it, twisting the bottom.

"Don't take the cover off then set it back down, okay? That stuff is a pain in the ass to clean up."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he set the shaker back unharmed.

"When you were younger you always took the covers off the salt and pepper shakers at Thanksgiving."

"Really? Good to know. Look, Luke, I know you aren't proud of me, and I know you could basically care less what happens to me now, so I figure the sooner we get that out of the way, the better."

"You're going to school, holding down a job – how could I not be proud of you? My problems with you are resolved, as far as I'm concerned. You and Rory, well, that's your business. Sure, I would have liked for you to graduate, and I would have had no qualms about you even staying another year if need be, but I just can't see why you picked him over me."

"Who? Jimmy? Come on, he's my dad, I had to know. But you are right, I never should have left the way I did, and I'm sorry."

"Now that we've finally got that out of the way, I thought you might like to see this," Luke pulled a piece of paper out from under the counter and slid it over to Jess. "She faxed it to me so the quality isn't so great, but it's okay."

Jess examined the sheet, intent on figuring out what exactly he was looking at when it dawned on him that the picture was the sonogram photo of his son. "So that's him?" he said aloud, but to himself.

"As of a few weeks ago, that's J.D.," Luke replied.

"And Rory's good?"

"Yeah, or so Lorelai tells me, although she seems to have developed an allergy to peanuts, peanut butter specifically." Luke found this particularly amusing, so he added the requisite grunt-laugh. "Have you spoken to her recently?"

"About a month ago, but I sent her a letter a few weeks ago and she hasn't called or anything."

"Not to sound like a nagging parent or anything, but what are you going to do? As in what do you see as your responsibilities?"

"I feel like a broken record, but I don't _know_ what to do. Me? A father? No offense, but I'd be a worse father than you times fifty." Jess considered what he said, then added: "I mean, you are actually a pretty good dad, as far as being sent to live with uncles in the boondocks goes. Do you honestly think I am capable of raising a child?"

"I think a lot of people aren't capable, but they grow into it. You can't just leave Rory to do it all alone."

"I think she and her mother would do perfectly fine without me." And he truly did believe this was true.

"But do you want J.D. to have the problems you have? Resenting his father for leaving him and his mother for not being enough of a parent?" Luke had given this some thought and was worried himself.

"I guess I never though of it that way. But maybe Rory and Lorelai can make up for my absence. I mean, Rory turned out fine for not having a father there all the time."

"Newsflash: Rory is a girl. She turned out fine because she was raised by her mother, also a girl. Boys are different; they don't always turn out completely normal without a father."

"Since when are you Dr. Laura?"

"I prefer Dr. Phil," Luke deadpanned, then, "but it is true; a boy needs a dad just as much as he needs a mom."

"I'll be the first to admit that I have not grown up as much as I should have; if anything, I've regressed to a fifteen-year-old idiot, so I can't raise a kid. That's it, that's all there is to it."

"Jess, you've got a lot to learn, sure, but what about your son? And what about Rory?"

"I loved Rory, but I just haven't been able to figure this all out yet. Can't we just have a normal Thanksgiving full of grunts and family feuds?"

"You better figure things out, and soon. Now go pull the yams out of the oven."

~*~*~

"Grandpa," Rory called toward the parlor where he was sitting with her grandmother and mother.

"Yes Rory?" he asked upon joining her in the library.

"Did you know that Great-Grandmother has a first edition of The Scarlet Letter? And look, I actually found Catch-22 in Italian, Aesop's Fables in German and The Great Gatsby in Russian," Rory showed her finds to her equally thrilled grandfather and the two began a heated discussion of the demerits of translating a masterwork. In the other room, 

Lorelai and Emily spoke quietly.

"When do you think dinner will be?" Lorelai asked her mother.

"Well, considering Thanksgiving is not a celebrated holiday over here and the kitchen staff rarely cooks for more than two, I'd say it would be at least three," Emily estimated, checked her watch, then nodded.

"So should I eat lunch before then?" Lorelai pondered aloud. "'Cause that means dinner is a good five hours down the road, and you know how I am on Thanksgiving."

"Ah, yes, last year was the year of four meals, wasn't it?" Emily had heard the stories.

"Well, yes, but neither Rory nor I could eat four entire meals, so we went with the best of each meal, and by the end of the day we'd had a complete feast."

"Speaking of which, do you think it's the least bit odd that Rory has eaten macaroni and cheese for the last four meals?"

"She's been talking about it for the least three weeks for some reason, so no. Don't you remember my penchant for artichokes when I was pregnant?"

"That slipped my mind, but now that you mention it, I do remember eating a lot of artichoke hearts for those nine months. So she's really decided on J.D. for the baby?"

"By now, she's gotten so used to it, I don't anything or anyone could sway her on it. James or Jack, are in the running, but so far, she hasn't picked a middle name."

"And do you think this is the best possible decision?"

"Mom, how can you ask that? Look how Rory turned out, and I was only sixteen, and decidedly not as worldly as Rory is."

"Yes, but you had the courage enough to leave and make a life for the two of you. Rory depends on you so much; I'm worried that she won't do the things she has always wanted to do."

"She'll find a way. And if she comes to rely on me so much that it jeopardizes her future, I'll fix it."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Mom," Rory entered the parlor with her grandfather on her heels. "I think there's something wrong," she said cautiously.

Lorelai looked up and saw her daughter clutching her side and her father with eyes full of alarm. "We need to go to the hospital," Lorelai said slowly rising from her seat. "Now."

~*~ To Be Continued ~*~


	6. Jeremiah Dane Richard Gilmore

****

Nobody Said it Was Easy

- Guinevere -

A/N: This one's A LOT of dialogue, so prepare yourself. I tried to make it less depressing, and things are looking up for future chapters. Thanks for your reviews, and keep them coming. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Well, as of thins very moment in time, I own the newest addition, J.D., but no one else.

~*~*~

Ch 6 - Jeremiah Dane Richard Gilmore

"Can we please not sit here and flip between three games while the turkey cooks, just this once?" Liz asked her brother who was flip-flip-flipping to catch the scores of several football games.

"He always does this," Jess explained, though he was sure his mother remembered. "This is the one day out of the entire year Luke will watch football; he doesn't even watch the Superbowl."

"Now that's not true," Luke countered without taking his glance for the tv. "I've watched both times New England was in it."

"You call watching the ads and leaving the room when they cut back to the game actually watching it?"

"I'm done arguing about this. Liz, what does the timer say?"

Liz checked the clock on the oven, then reported "Three hours left to go. I think I'm going to go for a walk, okay?"

"Just be back in time to put your green bean thing in the oven," Luke reminded her.

Liz left the apartment and Luke and Jess sat in silence on the couch, the former engrossed in the game, the latter reading Franny and Zooey. Neither heard the phone ringing in the other room until a voice that sounded distinctly like Lorelai began yelling. Luke jumped and picked up before she disconnected.

"Slow down," he commanded. "What's up?"

"Luke, there's something wrong with Rory and we're at the hospital right now but I don't know what's going on, and she just went in with the doctor and they're probably going to admit her, but it's something with the baby and she didn't know what it was; oh God, if something happens to her, I'll die, I'll kill myself for staying over here when she could have been at home where everyone knows the doctors are the best-"

"Lorelai, cool down. I'm sure she'll be fine, just wait for the doctor to tell you what's up. Take deep breaths, go get a cup of coffee and call me back in twenty minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Lorelai breathed deeply and mumbled "'Bye."

Luke carried the phone with him into the living room where Jess was still reading, but looking concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"They just took Rory to the hospital; she thinks something is wrong and she's in with the doctor right now so Lorelai's hyperventilating."

"Do you think something is really wrong?"

"Hard to tell since Lorelai has a fit over stubbing her toe. She's going to call back in a few minutes."

Jess nodded, then returned to his reading. No reason, he figured, to be getting all upset himself if no one was sure what the matter was.

Luke sat down but couldn't sit still, anxiously awaiting Lorelai's return call. The next twenty minutes seemed to take hours to pass, and even then, the phone didn't ring. Half an hour later, there was a beep-beep and Luke pressed the 'on' button. "Hello?" he croaked.

"Luke, everything's fine," Lorelai exclaimed breezily. "Rory's having the baby though. She was having contractions but her water hadn't broken, but it just did, so J.D. is definitely on his way now."

"That's good. I'll let you get in there with her, but call back and let us know how things are going."

"I will. Oh, and is Jess there with you? 'Cause I thought you mentioned that he was coming today."

"Yeah, he's actually right here beside me."

"Well, let him know that he's about to be a daddy, whether he likes it or not."

"Lorelai, he knows. Talk to you later."

"Bye-bye."

"So?" Jess asked, his face full of emotions.

"She's having the baby, now."

"Is that okay? I mean, how far along is she? Isn't it a little early?"

Luke was confused and surprised by his show of concern. "It's early, but a lot of young mothers go early, and it has been about eight months."

"So by the end of the day, I'm going to be a dad?"

"Judging by our earlier conversation, I'd say yes, if you use the term 'dad' loosely."

"Yeah, Luke, that hurts. Can't you just lay off?"

"I'm trying, but sometimes it's just so easy."

"I'm going to be a dad," Jess said again, this time to himself in disbelief.

~*~*~

Twenty-one hours later, Lorelai came running out of the delivery room to her parents who were collapsed in the chairs just outside. "Mom! Dad! It's a boy, Rory has a baby boy!"

Emily rubbed her eyes and Richard yawned, then said "We know it's a boy already, anything else?" The two were by now in for the long haul and very tired, apparently not understanding Lorelai's words.

"No, she just delivered! They're cleaning him up, checking everything out right now, but so far, so good. Come on!"

The two stood up, hugged each other, and then squeezed into the tiny room where Rory lay sweaty and exhausted. In the corner, two nurses were tending to the baby, not yet prepared to hand him over to his mother. 

"Hi," Rory breathed.

"Oh, Rory, congratulations," her grandmother sighed, then hugged her granddaughter. 

"Yes, congrats Rory. By what I can see from here, he looks perfect," Richard told her as he stepped in for his hug.

A nurse brought the bundle of blue blanket over and presented him to Rory. "Ms. Gilmore, your perfect little son. I've done the conversions and he is a trim 5 pounds, 9 ounces and seventeen inches, and by all accounts, quite healthy. Have you decided on a name for him?"

"Um, if it's all right with everyone else, I want to name him Jeremiah," Rory had given it a lot of thought, and decided that it was her favorite 'J' name, and one of her few overall favorites.

"That sounds wonderful," her grandfather agreed.

"Perfect," her Emily seconded.

"I love it," Lorelai sealed the deal. "And for a 'D' name?"

"Well, I was thinking of either Jeremiah Dane Richard or Jeremiah Dylan Richard," it seemed only fitting to Rory that her grandfather be thought of for all his help, and it would be carrying on, in a way, the Gilmore tradition of naming after ancestors.

"I'm honored that you would include me, Rory," he said.

"I'm quite partial to Jeremiah Dane Richard," Emily cast her vote, knowing full well where the 'Dane' part came from.

"Me too," Lorelai consented.

"So Jeremiah Dane Richard Gilmore?" the nurse asked. They all nodded and she left the room to file the necessary paperwork.

"Well, Mr. J.D.," Lorelai cooed, "It seems you have a full name now, and quite a regal one at that."

The Gilmore clan gathered around to ooh and aah at J.D., admiring his tiny fingers and toes, his deep blue eyes adjusting to the light and his dusting of blond hair, to which Rory remarked: "That doesn't look very natural considering."

"Just you wait," Lorelai responded, "You had blond hair until you were three, then it just turned brown all of a sudden."

They spent a good half hour with J.D. before the nurse came and took him away to the nursery, at which time Richard and Emily excused themselves to go home and rest for a while. Lorelai settled into the armchair beside Rory's bed and Rory turned the television on.

"Hand me the phone, will you kiddo? I want to call Luke and tell him the good news."

"Actually, Mom, I want to do it, if that's okay," Rory asked.

"Of course it is."

Rory picked up the phone and dialed Luke's number. After the first ring he picked up. "Hi Luke," Rory said.

"Rory, hi, how did it go? Your mother hasn't called for hours, so we were a little worried."

"Twenty-one hours and thirteen minutes later, J.D. was born, 5 pounds, 9 ounces and seventeen inches. We decided on Jeremiah Dane Richard. Like it?"

"It sounds great. And everything's fine?"

"Everything is good. Hey, is Jess there by any chance?"

"Yeah, he and his mom stayed overnight 'cause they didn't want to miss hearing if they went back to New York. You want to speak to him?"

"Yeah, if he wants to talk to me."

"Sure. Here he is." 

She could hear a shuffling before his voice broke through. "Hi Ror, so I hear you have a son?"

"Actually, even though I read your letter and I understand every word of it, 'we' have a son, a perfectly healthy one at that, and his name is Jeremiah. And this may be the overwhelming amount of hormones, but I want you to know that I love you Jess, and I always will." Rory caught her mother's stunned glare and only stuck out her tongue.

"It's great that he's healthy, and the name sounds great, but you know my feelings on the whole situation. I still love you too, but I'm not ready to be a dad, and that's what you need now, someone who can be a dad."

"Like I'll find that in any eighteen-to-twenty year old guy. No, I'm not asking anything, I'm not even passing judgment anymore. I just want you to know how I feel. Anything more is entirely up to you."

"That's very noble of you, and you too know how I feel, so I'll let you get some sleep now."

"Okay, and you too. Bye Jess."

"Bye Rory."

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, you should have never said that to him," Lorelai chastised her daughter immediately.

"Mom, I can't help it, but there's something about him, even after not seeing him for seven months, only talking to him a couple of times, I had to say it and see where it got me."

"You still never should have said it because even if he doesn't want to be a father to J.D., he'll still hang around, always coming back and wanting something, using your emotions against you. Believe me, I experienced it firsthand."

"Don't worry so much, just get some sleep. We've had a long day." And with that, the Gilmore girls hung their argument out to dry, waiting until it was time to try it on for size once more.

~*~ To Be Continued ~*~


	7. Better Than I Remember

****

Nobody Said it Was Easy

- Guinevere -

A/N: This one is pretty Jess-friendly, and that's all I've got to say, so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: As if.

~*~*~

- 7 - Better Than I Remember

Three days after J.D. was born, he and his mother were discharged from the hospital. They went home to the Gilmore manor where Lorelai, Emily and Richard had hastily transformed the guestroom next to Rory's room into a nursery, complete with the requisite blue blankets. J.D. and his various parentage spent the next week getting acquainted, but the big happy family was to disband with Richard and Emily going back to Hartford in two days.

"You two are welcome to stay here for as long as you like, of course," Emily told Lorelai and Rory as an addendum to her departure announcement.

"I think it's time to go home, don't you Mom?" Rory asked, a surprise to all who thought she would want to stay as far away from home for as long as possible. 

"Whatever you think is fine by me," Lorelai dodged, knowing Rory wanted her to immediately agree to going home.

"If I'm going to start school in January, we should go home with Grandma and Grandpa. And I think J.D. should have his first Christmas at home, not here in this stuffy mansion, as much as I love it."

"Okay then, that settles it," Emily decided. "You better start packing up everything; anything that won't fit, we'll ship back."

Lorelai packed boxes and duffel bags and suitcases to their capacity with clothes and books and all of the toys they had accumulated for J.D. while Rory sat with her son. 

She held him in her arms and studied his features, trying to decide who he looked more like, already detecting the mannerisms of her two-week-old son. She could hardly believe that this child was her own, that she had created something so perfect. 

"J.D.," she started talking to him while he just stared up at her. "I want you to know something right now, and I want you to remember it always. I love you more than anything in the entire world, and I've only known you for a couple of weeks. And your gram loves you and so do your great-gram and grandpa, and even your uncle Luke. I even think your dad will take a liking to you when he meets you, 'cause lord knows it's hard to hold a grudge against someone so perfect." 

His eyes were drooping at the sound of his mother's voice, so Rory stood and placed J.D. in his crib, taking the opportunity to box up most of his new clothes and blankets. While sorting through the bureau, she noticed a small unopened cardboard box with the address of the manor written boldly across the top that must have come while she was in the hospital. She carefully peeled off the tape and looked inside to find a folded note, a yellow baby blanket, a pacifier and a small stuffed blue elephant. She opened the note that read:

_Rory,_

I suppose congratulations are in order, for you are now officially a 'Mommy' – which would, by default, make me a 'Daddy'. Strange thing to call myself when I haven't seen you in seven months, but alas, there's nothing I can do to change that now. You don't know how badly I wish that I had been there to see your stomach grow to the size of a basketball, to hold back your hair while you suffered from morning sickness, to read baby name books and argue over the true meaning of Nicholas or Daisy. I still can't say with absolute certainty what I am able to do, but I want you to know that I am here, even if you just need to talk. Although you, by now, know that I am horrible when it comes to words, so I hope that my sentiments will suffice.

I have two weeks of school left, and then I'll be in Stars Hollow for a month until the new semester starts. I hope that you and J.D. will be coming home soon so I can at least meet the one who has no choice but to be my son. Son. And now I have one. What a novel idea. I wish that you were here Rory, for so many reasons. 

Love you,

Jess 

For once, Jess knew exactly what Rory needed to hear. She would have to thank the maid that had put the box in the drawer when she did, or else Rory wouldn't have had it at that moment, to give her the tiniest shred of hope where Jess was concerned.

~*~*~

Lorelai, Rory and J.D. had been back in Stars Hollow for four days, buying food and baby formula, getting resettled into their normal life after spending a good six months in Europe. They had arrived at their house to find it considerably larger than when they last lived there. Upon further investigation, they discovered that Luke had built another bedroom off of Rory's to accommodate J.D. Though Lorelai offered to reimburse his generosity, he claimed that it was entirely his pleasure and to think of the expansion as a gift. 

The town welcomed the Gilmores home as if they were reincarnated Greek Gods, though they were skeptical of J.D. until Miss Patty quite loudly stated in the middle of Luke's that children were a natural occurrence and that J.D. should be welcomed as a baby Jesus of sorts, there to save the town from the sheer monotony of itself. And when Miss Patty spoke, the town listened, jumping into the planning of an impromptu baby shower to be held this very afternoon.

While Lorelai, Miss Patty and the rest of Rory's adoring fans decorated the Gilmore homestead, Rory bundled up J.D., put him in his stroller and made her way to Luke's for some breakfast. With all the women townsfolk currently congregated in her living room, the diner was sparsely populated, but Rory welcomed the change, hoping she could hold Luke's attention for a little chat. She chose a table, extracted J.D.'s seat from the stroller and set him next to her, taking his hat and mittens off and admiring how quiet and calm he seemed.

"Rory, what can I get for you?" Luke called to her as he entered from the kitchen.

"Just eggs and toast, thanks. Oh, and some coffee, please. I've been living on decaf forever."

"As long as you've been off it, I wouldn't go back to the dark side. But I'll just let you decide that for yourself. What about him? Has he eaten?" he gestured toward J.D.

"Yeah, I fed him before I left. Tell Caesar what I want and come over and say hi. He's quiet today." The last time she and J.D. had been in the diner, he was wailing his head off.

Luke did as Rory suggested and pulled up a chair next to her, peering inside the seat, gently pulling the blanket down to admire his grand-nephew. He was unsure of himself, Rory noted, but Luke definitely had that parenting instinct. "He really does look like you," Luke noted.

"He's got my eyes, but that nose has got to be Jess'."

"I see that, now that you mention it. Speaking of which, 'Dad' will be on the late bus tonight, if you were wondering. He said something about having a final at one, but then he's off."

Rory tried to shrug this news off, but she was more than anxious to see Jess again after so long. "He's staying here until next semester starts?" she asked out of courtesy.

"Yeah, I figured he could help out with the holiday rush since his mom and her new boyfriend are taking up a lot of space."

"What about his job at that bookstore?"

"I guess he took a leave of absence. I think he really wants to try to smooth things over with you."

"Yeah, well I wish he'd just decide already what he wants."

"He'll come around, I'm sure of it. Look, your food's done, so I'll be right back."

"I hope so," Rory muttered to Luke's back.

~*~*~

The baby shower had gone off without a hitch and Rory now had more blue baby blankets than she could every possibly need in her entire life, along with a healthy supply of pacifiers after J.D.'s last showing at the diner. Lane had burned some cds of soothing-sounding classics that she claimed J.D. must be raised on for optimum brain development, and Sookie had made hordes of baby applesauce, a delicacy her own two-month-old Ian was hooked on. Her grandparents had shown up with an envelope for the start of J.D.'s own trip-to-Fez fund, and even Lindsay and Dean had come bearing a stuffed dog and a promise to baby-sit on any occasion.

Now Rory was huddled under five layers and two pairs of mittens waiting for the late bus to Stars Hollow to arrive. With the temperature dipping below twenty-five, Rory cursed herself for not waiting until the morning, but she was already there, so she decided to stick it out. In another five minutes, the bus should be arriving. Rory opened the book she had brought with her, Brave New World, and picked up where she had left off. 

She glanced up at the sound of an engine to see the bus round the corner and pull up just beyond where she stood. A couple Rory vaguely remembered said 'hello' as the departed, and then there was a pause, tension building in the air as the door stood open, waiting for the last passenger. He lumbered down the stairs, hauled his bag through the door, then dropped it on the curb when he saw who was waiting for him. The bus closed its doors and pulled away while Rory looked at Jess and Jess picked a spot off in the distance to stare at while he formulated his thoughts.

"Hi," Rory finally said aloud, supposing she should get things going if she didn't want frostbite. 

"Wow. Hi," he paused, then looked down at his hands. "I really didn't expect to see you."

"Neither did I you, but Luke told me you were coming, so I decided to get the worst of this ordeal over with right off the bat."

"The worst?" he asked, not catching her meaning.

"Yeah, the worst of this whole Rory-Jess back in the same town saga should really be played out in private, not in front of the whole town. Plus, I didn't want to agonize over running into you at any second, being caught off guard."

"So I got to be the one caught off guard? Not that I'm complaining, 'cause it's really good to see you, even with all the baggage."

"You too. You hair is shorter," she noted, taking a liking to the more clean cut, shorter spikes he had all over his head, much like when they first met.

"Yeah, needed a change. You, though, don't look any different."

"You only say that now, when you can't really see me."

"No, I actually think you look better than I ever remember. Come on, let's go inside Luke's; it's really cold out here."

Rory silently thanked a higher power and followed him across the street. She chose a stool while Jess turned on the coffee maker and took off his coat. Instead of sitting beside her, Jess leaned his elbows on the counter to face her. "This feels so weird," he said at last.

"I know," Rory sighed, relieved. "So how was your final?" she had decided from the beginning that she would let Jess start any conversation about J.D.

"Classic American Literature – I think I aced it. My professor was a real abstract thinker, so he got my unorthodox style. But I had this Calculus final the other day that completely kicked my ass." He brought over a steaming cup of coffee and placed it in front of Rory, then resumed his stance.

"I wasn't a big fan of Calculus. Altogether too many theorems to remember." She sipped the hot coffee with ease, thankful for something to warm her up.

"Exactly. So, when did you get home?" Jess was fidgeting, unable to ask what was really on his mind.

"A few days ago." Rory wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of being the first to mention their son.

"And how is it going so far? I mean, with the baby and all." Finally, he spit it out.

"It's hard to get used to having someone constantly wanting your attention, but it's been good."

"That's good. I hear he's got blond hair though, and your eyes."

"Yeah, what hair he does have is pretty light. You can meet him, if you want to," Rory offered.

"I think I'd like that. But really Rory, I'm not sure of anything right now, so don't expect anything out of it, okay?"

"I totally understand. Come on, if we hurry we might be able to catch him for his late night snack."

The two put their coats on, turned off the lights in the diner and set out toward Rory's house. To the unknowing eye, all looked to be back to normal, Rory and Jess reunited at last. And it would seem that way, but were these two ready to get back together? Was Jess ready to be a dad? And was Rory ready to let him?

~*~ To Be Continued ~*~


	8. Make Up Your Mind and I'll Make Up Mine

****

Nobody Said it Was Easy

- Guinevere -

A/N: Wow, I finally got this one ready to go. You know, I wonder if anyone else has the problem I do: you see, I wrote a few Dawson's Creek fics years ago and now, whenever I write Rory, I can only picture Joey saying the words. Is Rory like Joey? No, not really, so I guess it must be something twisted in my mind. Anyway, here it is, so enjoy.

Disclaimer: The Paladino's and the WB and all of them own everyone, except J.D.

~*~*~

- 8 - Make Up Your Mind and I'll Make Up Mine

Rory walked into her house with Jess close behind. She discarded her coat and sweater and lead Jess through her room into J.D.'s. Thankfully, her mother had already gone to bed when they arrived, so a Spanish Inquisition might be avoided. She motioned for Jess to be quiet in case J.D. was still asleep, then slowly leaned over his basinet. He was not sleeping, but he was about to be.

Rory pointed to the rocking chair across the room and Jess sat while she carefully picked J.D. up, wrapped a blanket around him and walked over to Jess. "You're pretty adept at that," he whispered.

"I guess. Hold on, I'll go get his bottle." She placed her son in his father's arms, then tiptoed to the kitchen.

Jess rearranged J.D. in his arms, uncertain of what to say or do. The baby opened his eyes, contemplated crying, but Jess started rocking back and forth, and J.D. just stared, as though waiting for him to say something. 

"Hey, kiddo," he said finally, to which J.D. wiggled. "I'm Je-" he paused, then chose his words carefully. "I'm your dad." J.D. continued to stare, unimpressed. "Blink once if you understand." He looked to J.D. expectantly, but he only yawned heartily. "Okay then, I can deal with that. But I really am, your dad I mean. And here's your mom," Rory reentered and Jess half stood to pass J.D. off to her.

"You can feed him if you like," she offered, tested the temperature on her wrist, then handed the bottle over to Jess who had sat back down. Jess took the bottle, adjusted J.D. in his arms, then stuck it in his mouth, which J.D. gratefully accepted. Rory left the room again to get a towel for burping, and returned to stand in the doorway, admiring how this picture quite agreed with her.

"I think he may be done," Jess remarked, noting the bottle was near-empty.

"Here," Rory placed the rag on his shoulder, then helped him to situate J.D. in burping stance. "Just rub his back, circularly, and wait. "His usual is two good ones and a couple of small ones."

"You count his bodily functions?" Jess asked incredulously.

"I'm learning that there is a science to it all, if you must know. See, there's one, and two…two more and you're done."

He listened carefully, and when the fourth burp came, he nodded to Rory, then asked, "What now?"

"He's ready to go back to sleep. I'll take him and put him down." Rory placed J.D. in his bed, turned on the mobile her father had sent her, then waved for Jess to follow her. When they had reached the living room, Rory sat on the couch and Jess chose the chair opposite her.

"So?" Rory broke the silence that had become almost deafening.

"He's great," Jess replied. "I mean, it's hard to imagine that little person is a product of me, of you and I."

"Yeah, it is pretty unbelievable," Rory agreed.

"How is it that you can carry on a reasonable conversation with me after what I've put you through?"

"Because I have to, and because despite what the rule book says about jilted ex-girlfriends, I don't hate you; I actually quite like you in this light."

"And what light would that be?"

"The one with you sitting in my house, rocking J.D. The one where I can look you in the eye and try to read every emotion as it runs a marathon across your face."

"And what is my face saying to you right now?"

Rory searched his eyes, and found what she was looking for. "Jess Mariano, changing. Not sure of where his place is, what he's supposed to do because for once, no one is telling him his exact life plan, and he has choices, and that scares him. He's finally growing up and now it's crunch time, do or die, so he's got to step up to the plate or get out of the game. Am I right?"

"Pretty accurate, although I'd refrain from the baseball references."

"So would I, normally, but they seemed to fit in this case."

"I suppose. So tell me, Rory, what do you see as my future; what should my choice be?"

"I can't tell you that. I don't want to become part of the peanut gallery, shouting over your shoulder at your every move. I'd like, actually, to be a part of the action."

"Yeah, and I'd like you to be, I'm just not sure of what magnitude of participation I deserve to put you at."

"It's not about deserving, it's about you and me, what will work and what won't, plain and simple."

"I think I'll have to get back to you on that. It really is getting late and Luke's going to start flipping out, not to mention your mother might wake up, so I'll see you in the morning?" Jess stood and put on his coat.

"Breakfast, we'll be there." Rory followed him to the archway to say goodnight.

"Well, okay. I guess, until next time. 'Night." Jess leaned forward and placed the tiniest of kisses on her forehead before slipping out into the cold, dark night.

"Goodnight," Rory whispered after him before turning off the light and heading to her room where sleep had been long awaiting.

~*~*~

"So, missy, to whom did that male voice belong to last night?" Lorelai asked slyly as she and Rory pushed the stroller through town toward Luke's. She had no idea that Jess was due back in town, therefore she had no idea who could have bee in the living room with her daughter last night.

"Um, you probably don't want to know," Rory answered.

"Was it….Kirk? Dean? Dave? That tall red-headed kid from your freshman biology class? Luke? Come on, tell me who!" she whined, the perfect imitation of a spoiled brat.

"It was Jess," Rory said softly, steeling herself for a verbal thrashing for a) not telling her mother he was back, and b) for 'consorting with the enemy' as she called it.

"You let him in our house? And talked to him for over an hour? Why?"

"Well I met him at the bus stop, actually-"

"You pick up strange men from the bus stop and bring them into the house where your decrepit old mother and your son sleep?" Lorelai was only half joking.

"Yeah, it's quite a thrill for me. Anyway, we went to Luke's and were talking and J.D. came up so I offered to introduce father and son at J.D.'s eleven o'clock fridge raid. He fed J.D. and then we sat in the living room and talked. That is it, all there is to know about the whole encounter."

"Did you give him hell? 'Cause it didn't sound like it from my vantage point."

"What good would that do? None at all. Now can we drop this before we go inside?"

"Sure, but we're picking it right back up when we leave." Lorelai held the door open and Rory pushed the stroller through and to the nearest table. The two were silent until Luke came over demanding orders. "A huge, monstrous cup of coffee – actually, make it the whole pot," Lorelai told him. "And danish."

"And you Rory?" he asked. It was obvious to him that the two were in the middle of some kind of argument, so he thought it was best not to comment on the detriments of so much coffee drinking.

"Same, only add a couple of eggs on too."

"Be right back," he slipped away and into the kitchen where Jess was manning the grill while Caesar took a break. "Jess, she's out there, but I advise against leaving this room until she leaves. Lorelai is about to be on the warpath, and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with you."

"Fine by me. I honestly don't care if she's mad at me; she has always been mad at me, so nothing's changed."

"How did it go with Rory last night?" Luke had noticed his bag last night, but hadn't been able to locate him, so that could only mean one thing.

"Pretty well. I met J.D.; we played a little armchair psychology on the vast oddities of my brain."

"Discover anything? Come to any startling realizations while looking at your son?"

"Thoughts are formulating, ideas popping up from behind rocks, but nothing's firm yet. I'll get back to you."

"That would be good." Luke picked up the plates and returned to the Gilmore's table with their breakfast. 

"Where's the coffee mister?" Lorelai called to him.

"Oh, it's coming, don't you worry." He placed two mugs full plus an entire pot in front of them, then left to take care of other hungry customers. 

"Looks like he doesn't dare show his face," Lorelai commented to Rory.

"I don't blame him, especially if he knows you're here. And let's not talk about this here, okay?"

"This is as good a time as any, when he could pop out from behind that curtain and defend himself. Jess, we know you're back there. Come out and play," Lorelai spoke loudly in the direction of where Jess stood.

"Mom," Rory scolded quietly, not wanting to create a scene.

"No, Rory, I've held it in for you; I haven't gotten mad once, but now I'm through being the good cop and bad cop is looking more and more appealing. I'm going to say what the whole world wants to say to him, and then it will be over, finished, and we can get on with our lives once more."

Jess rounded the corner and put himself behind the counter, readying for what Lorelai would say as she walked over to him, Rory following with J.D. in her arms.

"So, Jess, you decided to rear your ugly head once more? Well it's not welcome, not after the way you treated my daughter. We won't even address the fact that you got her pregnant when any action in that department was expressly forbidden. No, my problem with you is that you are playing stupid, flip-flopping between maybe yes, maybe no. 

"Well, I'm sorry pal, but you can't come around only when the mood strikes you. From here on out, it's all or nothing, and by that I mean you won't see J.D. if you choose nothing. Rory did okay without Chris being around all the time, but that's 'cause she had surrogate dad Luke and an entire town watching over her. But I saw how it killed her, not hearing from him for months, and J.D. won't be raised that way, not while I'm around. And that's all I've got, so now I'm leaving." Lorelai grabbed her coat, tossed some money on the table and left.

"I'm sorry about her," Rory apologized to Jess and the rest of the diner. 

"Don't worry about it. She just said aloud what I've been yelling to myself. If you want to go after her, I'll watch him," Jess offered.

"Really?" she could hardly believe it. He nodded and she passed J.D. over the counter to Jess, grabbed her coat and ran.

"What a mess I've made," Jess muttered to J.D. who only gurgled in agreement.

~*~*~

Rory didn't know where to look first, so she just walked around town, looking in every nook and cranny. When it finally occurred to her where to go, she broke out in to a run as fast as she could. She mounted the steps of the burnt out Independence Inn and pushed open the door. Her mother was sitting behind the front desk, her head resting on her hand, reading an old guestbook.

"Mom," Rory began and she looked up, slightly startled, but said nothing. "I asked you not to say anything, and you went ahead and yelled at him in front of half the town."

"I know, and I'm really sorry babe, but it had to be done. Maybe not like that, but yes, it had to be done."

"No, it really didn't. This whole thing is between him and me. You're entitled to your opinion, but in this case you should have kept it to yourself. He's trying to think things over, get his head around it all and you are only making it harder."

"Why should you wait for him to decide how much of a dad he wants to be? You didn't have that choice. And, he's had quite long enough to 'get his head around it all'. Tell me why you keep waiting, hoping he'll say yes, I want to be a full-time dad."

"Because I love him, and I want to give him the benefit of the doubt until he definitely proves me wrong."

"I know that, but there has to be a point where you say enough is enough already and move on with or without him. I know I'm not the best one to tell you that, what with my history with Chris, but at least now I know that's what I should have done."

"Well how about if I give him until New Year's to make his decision? Will that satisfy you?"

"The only thing that will satisfy me is him on a bus out of town, but to answer your question, yes, I can go along with that."

"And you'll apologize for yelling at him?"

"You're pushing it, kid."

"Mom, he can't be all that bad; he offered to watch J.D. while I came to look for you."

"Just don't ask for too much, okay?"

"Okay." The two shook on it, a silent agreement, then left the Inn to collect J.D. and go home. They would simply lay in waiting for Jess to make up his mind.

~*~ To Be Continued ~*~


	9. Daylight

****

Nobody Said It Was Easy

- Guinevere - 

A/N: This place they are going to doesn't actually exist, but Sturbridge is so cool that it could. Also, if anyone would like to read my Juice Man story (I promise, you'll like it, despite the title; it's original stuff too) then just give me a buzz and I'll e-mail it over. Also, let me know if you want more of this story, and in what time frame (i.e. future, or present). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Stepping out of the fairytale now folks. Nothing to see here.

~*~*~

- 9 - Daylight

The Gilmores had agreed to disagree on the subject of Jess, and had left it at that. Lorelai had walked with Rory as far as their house where she went inside to tend to some laundry while Rory went to get J.D. from Jess. When she arrived at the diner Jess was nowhere to be seen, but with Luke's assistance she found him upstairs, sitting on the couch with J.D. lying asleep beside him. 

"Hey," she whispered, so as not to wake her son.

"Hey," he whispered back.

"Was he good?" Rory inquired.

"Perfect. Ten minutes after you left I brought him up here and he's been asleep ever since, although Sookie, who – thank God – stopped by, said he might be getting diaper rash."

"I'll have to check on that. I'm really sorry, Jess, about what my mother said." Rory took the seat on the other end of the couch and brushed her hand over J.D.'s head lightly.

"Really, it's okay."

"It's not, but thank you for saying so."

"Rory, would you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Stop apologizing for things that are not your fault, things I, of all people, should be apologizing for. And will you come with me somewhere this afternoon? There's something we need to talk about without any distractions."

"I guess, but I need to get J.D. home so he can eat and so I can put some Desitin on him." The two arranged J.D. delicately in his stroller and piled a blanket on top of him.

"Okay. I'll pick you up around two?"

"All right." Rory closed the door behind her, made her way down the stairs and waved to Luke on her way out.

~*~*~

At precisely two o'clock Jess was standing outside the Gilmore house readying to knock when the door opened and Rory appeared. She clicked the door shut and stealthily weaved across the porch to avoid every creaky spot. Only then did she dare speak.

"Hello," she said to him as she climbed into Luke's truck.

"Hi. What's with the Agent Bristow impersonation?"

"I asked Mom to watch J.D. but I didn't tell her why, so as to avoid another incident."

"Ah, all the covertness is becoming clear." Jess held her door open and she climbed in.

"Yes, very. So where are you whisking me off to?" Jess slammed his door and Rory cringed, hoping her mother wouldn't come running.

"You'll know soon enough. In the meantime, why don't you ignore the fact that you don't know where we're going, lest you turn into Lorelai who I can only imagine screaming 'Are we there yet?' every five minutes."

"We took a road trip, to Harvard actually, a few years ago, and I was the one doing all the nagging. Granted at that moment she didn't care where we went."

"Well here, then," he handed Rory a book with the cover torn off. "So you won't nag. It's The Alchemist. Fitting, I think, for our little journey."

"I don't see how, but okay," Rory opened and began to read while Jess got on the highway headed north. The two sat in a companionable silence, The Distillers screeching softly, until they passed a 'Welcome to Massachusetts' sign forty-five minutes later. 

"Jess?" Rory glanced over at him cautiously.

"Yes?" he, on the other hand, had not a care in the world.

"Where, exactly, are we going?"

"Uh, uh, no nagging. We'll be there soon enough, so don't worry."

Rory returned to her reading but continued to look sideways at her travel companion. Maybe he really was off his rocker.

"Here we are," Jess said with a flourish as he pulled into a parking spot and turned off the engine.

Rory looked around unimpressed. "A rest stop? Wow, it's really nice and all, but are you kidding me?"

"Kidding you? Never. Come on, I'll show you why we're really here." Jess hopped out and waited for Rory to follow, which she finally, reluctantly did. They walked up a tree-covered hill beyond the restroom building and through the woods. 

"This little excursion into the wild is all well and good, but can't we just go home now?" Rory was failing to see the point in all of this.

"We're almost there, just wait for it."

She continued to follow but was about to turn around and run back for the truck when they stepped into a clearing and she saw the view. In front of her, the hill ended in a cliff which looked over a large navy blue lake. Her breath almost caught in her throat, it was so amazing. "This is beautiful," she gasped. Jess just stood there, admiring the view and feeling pretty satisfied with himself. "How did you ever find this place?"

Jess sat down relatively close to the edge of the cliff and motioned for Rory to do the same. "One weekend last year I was going to drive to Boston to see Jane's Addiction. I stopped here to get something to drink and saw these two kids running up the hill, screaming something to their parents about the fountain of youth. I waited a while, hung out and read some, and when they came back down and left, I took off up the hill. And this is what I found."

"It really is great. So…untouched, unharmed."

"I know. It reminds me of you." Rory looked over at Jess who continued to stare off into the distance. "I want to say some things and I don't think I can if I have to look you in the eye. I think love you, Rory. But the thing is, I'm not sure if I know _how_ to love and I don't want to give you anything less than what you deserve. 

"I was scared at first, to see J.D., but then I realized how much I wanted to see him. And I want to see him again. My dad wasn't there for me, and I don't want J.D. to have my problems. I want him to be normal, or as normal as the product of two teenagers can be. And as Hallmark-cheesy as it sounds, I want to grow up _with_ him _and_ with you.

"But as much as I feel that way, I'm scared as hell that I'll ruin it, or I'll make some colossal mistake to destroy everything. And I don't want to have to deal with the consequences." 

Rory didn't know what to say; or, rather, she didn't know where to begin. "I'm just… So what do you mean by all of this?"

"Exactly what it sounds like: I want to be a dad, and I want to see you two regularly. I want the chance to fail instead of passing it up completely." He finally looked at her, sincerity in his eyes.

"Jess, I don't know how I love you, or why, I just know that I do. But I don't want to leave things in the air and so undefined. Can you answer me one question?"

"What?"

"Why did you leave Stars Hollow, without telling me it was for good?"

"If that's not a loaded question…" he trailed off, then thought about his reply. "I didn't know what I was doing, really. I didn't want to have to explain that I wasn't graduating. I loved you, but I didn't know how to tell you. If I could go back in time to any date in the history of the world, I wouldn't meet Churchill or Dickens, or prevent Vietnam or help a Women's Rights Movement. I'd go back to that night, at the party and I'd fix everything. You wouldn't have J.D. now, you'd be at Yale. I would have graduated, and I never would have gone to California. But I can't change any of that now, and at least one good thing came out of it all: J.D."

"I would have helped you, and you know that, but that's the past now. I just hope that if something happens in the future you'll be able to tell me without running away."

"I'll try, but it's tiring, always disappointing people. And I'm serious, about the whole moving back thing. I've already filled out the paperwork to transfer my credits to UConn in Hartford and I've lined up a job at this little off-campus bookstore and Luke wants me to work weekends. You can go to school whenever you want and I'll schedule my classes around you so I can help watch J.D. instead of putting him in constant daycare. I want to make this work, and I want to do everything I can in hopes of making up for my insane stupidity. I love you Rory, and that kid of yours is quickly growing on me."

"You know, I think he likes you a little bit too."

"Really? Couldn't tell with all thee burping and gurgling."

"So we're going to try this? Try to be responsible parents, together?"

"I'm game if you are."

"I'm cold, that's what I am. It must be twenty degrees out here."

"By all means, scooch on over here," Jess held out his arm and Rory accepted the invitation, placing herself snuggly beside him. 

"I could live here, see this view everyday."

Ever the sarcastic pessimist, Jess countered her: "The highway noise would wake me up."

"We could build a house with soundproof walls then," Rory said, innocently looking up at him.

"'We'?" 

"Well, I don't know about that…"

"Aw, come on, I'm clean, I don't take up much space. Plus, free babysitting." 

Rory couldn't believe that they were back to their old selves, even with all the complications. She figured now was the best time as any to test the waters further. "We'll see. My nose is so cold," she said, holding her gloved hand over it.

"Let me try," Jess offered, pulling down her hand and leaning in with a slow, sweet kiss.

"Didn't work," Rory told him with her eyes still closed as they pulled apart.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to take you back to reality." He stood and took her hand, leading her back through the woods to the parking lot. As they neared the truck, Jess stopped and pulled Rory to him and kissed her again. "Just in case," he muttered and they climbed in and headed home, back to Stars Hollow and the future that awaited them.

~*~ To Be Continued ~*~


	10. Mistletoe and Holly

****

Nobody Said it Was Easy

- Guinevere -

A/N: I'm trying to finish this before school starts again, but that looks doubtful. This is not the end either…there's still AT LEAST two more chapters to come, so stay tuned. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned them, would I really have the time to be writing this? Didn't think so.

~*~*~

- 10 – Mistletoe and Holly

Rory and Jess had returned to Stars Hollow that day and said nothing of their agreement, nothing of their tentative reunion. Jess had let Rory out of the truck down the street from her house and she returned home to Lorelai who knew nothing of where she had been for the last three hours. Rory told her she had gone to Lane's and her mother believed her.

The next two weeks passed quickly as Stars Hollow prepared for the Christmas festivities. The tree in the center of town was strung with lights; snowmen popped up here and there; and even Luke hung a wreath in the window. Lorelai was busy with plans and preparations for the Dragonfly, which she hoped to have open by Christmas Eve, and didn't have the time or energy to notice that the father of her grandson was sneaking into the house every night at eleven o'clock sharp and scurrying away a few hours later.

Jess, for fear of crossing the elder Gilmore, had been visiting Rory and J.D. quietly every night since their road trip. With every passing visit, Rory was remembering what drew her to him from the beginning, but the two had not kissed, lest you count Jess's goodnight pecks on the forehead, since that day. They weren't ready to be in a full blown relationship, especially with a child, and they had agreed to go slow. 

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and the Dragonfly dining room was set to open in advance of the entire inn. All of Stars Hollow was invited to attend the first of many grand events of the Gilmore-Melville establishment, so Lorelai, Rory and J.D., along with Emily, were in Hartford shopping for festive attire. 

They were currently surrounded by eager last-minute shoppers in Baby Gap looking for something "absolutely adorable", according to Lorelai, for J.D. to wear.

"Isn't this just darling!" Emily exclaimed, holding up a tiny sweater vest with a pine tree in the middle.

Rory looked away disinterested and Lorelai wrinkled her nose. "A little too J.Crew-accessory-baby," she thought aloud.

"Why are we even looking for something for him?" Rory asked, tired and annoyed. "He'll just spit up on it in the first five minutes and we'll have to change him anyway."

"Do I detect a little bit of the Grinch coming out there?" Lorelai joked, trying to ease the tension building up in Rory.

"I'm just being reasonable," Rory countered.

"Well he needs clothes anyway," Emily reasoned. "He's already grown out of the newborn and into the 6-12 weeks, so he'll need them. Here, look at this little green sweater. Plain, but still cute. And we'll get him those blue pants over there. How's that?"

Rory glanced at it and decided it was "Fine."

"Come on, perk up just a little bit," Lorelai told her with a nudge as they pushed through to the cash register.

"Can we go sit down after we're done here?" Rory asked. "I need a drink and I think J.D.'s diaper needs to be changed."

"I'll take him and change the diaper if you stay here with your grandmother," Lorelai offered, already on her way out. "Meet us in the food court, okay?"

"Sure," Rory mumbled and sidled up alongside Emily.

"What's the matter? And don't say nothing because I know something's wrong," Emily prodded as the stood in what seemed to be an endless line.

"Really, Grandma, I'm fine," Rory dodged.

"That's so reassuring, I almost believed it," Emily scoffed. "Come on, is it because you're finally realizing what a big job a baby is?" 

Rory looked at her quizzically. "Not even," she answered.

"Then are you worried about going back to school?"

"That hasn't even crossed my mind."

"Then it's something to do with that boy, Jess. Your mother said he was back in town, that and a few other choice words."

Rory resisted the urge to yell 'bingo' at her grandmother's guess. She was, in fact, getting very frustrated at the fact that she and Jess had to hide on account of her mother, and her displeasure showed whenever they were together. "That may be it," she begrudgingly admitted.

Until then, Emily had been facing forward, ready to move ahead in line, but at this, she turned directly to her granddaughter. "So, what about him then?"

"Nothing more than he's back in town, staying at Luke's," Rory paused, then confessed: "And we've seen each other."

"So?" Emily couldn't see what all the fuss was about.

"Well he's been coming over every night for the past two weeks, after Mom is asleep, because the first time he was over, she threw a fit."

"Well, Rory, she's been pretty calm throughout all of this; I think she was long overdue an outrage." When Lorelai had gotten pregnant, well, let's just say life at the Gilmore's was not a tea party.

"Not in the middle of Luke's, ranting and raving at Jess. And she pretends she's fine with him being back now, but she's just waiting for him to get frustrated and leave town again so she can say 'I told you so'." Over the past two weeks, Lorelai had been going to Luke's only when necessary, and dropping hints to Rory that Jess being home and Rory accepting it was not cool.

Emily finally paid for the outfit, then led Rory out of the store and continued the conversation on the way to meet Lorelai. "What makes you think he won't? What have you two been doing on these midnight rendezvous?" 

"Just talking, he's been bonding with J.D. And we've discussed it, and he wants to move back here for good, go to school in Hartford and help out with J.D., take a stab at being a dad for real."

"That may sound all well and good to you now, but you know, your father tried to do that. You were about two when he went to Stars Hollow and wanted to move in and be your dad for real. He and Lorelai just couldn't make it work, and he took off without so much as a note. He finally called your mother a month later from Chicago. I don't want that to be you."

Rory chose a table and sat down beside her grandmother. She was actually surprised that the two of them could have such a rational conversation on such a delicate subject. "I don't either, and I don't think it will be, but we have to have a chance. To be real, legitimate, not hiding from my disapproving mother."

"I'll support whatever decision you make, Rory, but I want you to consider everything before you make that decision, okay? And tell your mother, reason with her. If anyone will understand, it will be Lorelai."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Good. Now, why don't you invite that Jess and his uncle to Christmas dinner? I think everyone deserves a second chance to pass muster with the grandparents. And don't worry about your mother; I'll take care of her." Emily patted Rory's hand reassuringly.

"You must have a death wish Gram," Rory laughed, not sure whether to trust her or not.

"Maybe so. Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you: Marilyn, from 'Motherhood' magazine called me the other day and wanted to know if 'that girl who wrote the Europe-while-you're-pregnant series' would like to write a monthly column."

"Really? What about?" This was big news since Rory hadn't heard anything since her last article just before J.D. was born.

"Oh, anything and everything. What it's like to be a young mother, I suppose. She left her number and needs a story by January 3rd, if you want to do it."

"I'll definitely do it. That's so great; thank you." A paying job doing something she actually liked? No way was Rory going to pass this one up.

"My pleasure. It's not everyday you get to see your granddaughter's pseudonym in print, now is it?" She was referring to the penname Rory had used, L.L. Hayden.

"Well, no, but I was thinking of using my own name, now that there's nothing to hide."

"Good idea. There they are," Emily cooed at J.D. as Lorelai pushed him to their table. 

"I've got to tell you Rory," Lorelai sighed as she slouched into her chair. "That kid of yours can wiggle with the best of them. It took forever to change his diaper."

"Future runner in the making," Emily reasoned. "Now Lorelai, for Christmas dinner   
I was thinking of inviting a few of the extended family."

"Oh, great. I haven't seen Uncle Gilbert for years."

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of Luke and Jess."

"Luke, I'm fine with, but Jess? Why have you turned to the dark side mother?"

"He's J.D.'s dad and Rory's fine with it, so I decided it was only fair to invite him to join us."

"Fine, but don't expect any pleasantries on my part. And just you wait until Dad meets him; he'll chew him up and spit him out." Lorelai knew there was no point in fighting her mother, so she would give in, but not easily.

"I think he'll like him, actually," Rory told her mother, deciding now was the best time to bring up the Jess topic. They were in a public place so, hopefully, a yelling match would be avoided and they also had a referee in the form of Emily. "And I wanted to tell you that he's been coming over, after you're asleep. And he and I have agreed on a plan of sorts. He's staying in Stars Hollow and he's going to help out with J.D. while he goes to school. And we're kind of together, but it's all a little undefined right now."

Lorelai was more than a little stunned. All she could muster was a weak "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you wouldn't have listened."

"Rory, I only want you to be happy. If he is what makes you happy, then I'll get over it. I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all. I know what it's like to love the guy and to trust every word he says, but it doesn't always end up how you hoped or planned."

"I know that, but we need to give it a try and see if it works for us. And by the looks of it, Jess is going to try to give it his all."

"Well good, I'm glad. Why don't you bring him tomorrow night and I'll just bite my tongue, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good," Emily agreed. "Now that that's settled, let's discuss tomorrow evening's festivities. I was thinking that it would be great if you could have sleigh rides again, like that time that group cancelled at your old inn."

"The Bracebridge Dinner? That was a fluke thing, but I might be able to arrange something."

Rory sat back and watched her grandmother and mother carry on as normal. What with the whole Jess thing out in the open now, Rory hoped that things would fully return to normal for her and her mother. And she hoped her mother could, as she had promised, accept that Jess wanted to be a part of the family. 

~*~*~

"You look absolutely amazing," Jess complemented Rory's outfit when he arrived to take her and J.D. to the Dragonfly the next evening. 

"You're looking pretty dapper yourself," Rory told him, admiring his clean-cut black button-up shirt.

"Well, you know me and first impressions. Will your grandfather be there too?" Rory had told him that he would have a second encounter with her grandmother when she invited him, but neglected to mention anything of her grandfather.

"He should be, barring a crash in the Tokyo stock market. Don't worry so much; he'll really like you."

"Or so you think."

"I know he will. Did Luke leave yet?"

"He took off about an hour ago, after your mother called, mumbling something about mistletoe and holly, so I hope so."

"Good. Um, can you get the two bottles out of the fridge and put them in that diaper bag on the table while I get J.D. into his coat?"

"Sure thing," Jess went followed Rory's order while she went into J.D.'s room and bundled him up for the ride across town. When he was ready and in his chair, she slipped on her coat, then joined Jess in the kitchen. "I'll take him if you take this," he offered, handing Rory the bag.

They got outside, argued over whether to take her car of Luke's truck, decided on her car and took off. Within five minutes they were in front of her mother's new inn. Covered in colored lights and garland, it was every bit the picture of perfection. 

Stars Hollow was congregating in the dining room, so Jess and Rory discarded their coats and joined them. The table with the "Reserved for Gilmore" card was empty when they finally found it amongst the maze of people. Rory took the chair that afforded her equal view of both the kitchen and the entryway so as to warn Jess of an incoming family member.

She didn't have to wait long as Emily and Richard promptly arrived at five o'clock. "Here they come Jess," she whispered as they neared, then plastered a smile on her face, shifted J.D. in her arms and stood to greet them. "Grandma, Grandpa, isn't it lovely?"

"It's wonderful. I really like what your mother has done here," Richard approved.

"Yes, perfect for a DAR meeting," Emily agreed.

They were already eyeing Jess who had stood when Rory had. "Grandma, you and Jess have already met, but Grandpa, this is Jess; Jess, this is my grandfather."

Jess stepped up and offered his hand, which Richard shook with surprise. "Nice to meet you, finally," Richard told him.

"You too," Jess returned. 

And then the awkwardness of it all commenced. Neighbors and friends stopped by to say hello and offer praise of Lorelai, who was nowhere to be found. Jess and Rory were busy trying to keep J.D. from falling asleep while Richard and Emily talked amongst themselves. Jess finally stepped up and decided to liven up the conversation.

"So, Mr. Gilmore, I hear you're in investments and finance," hey, whatever worked, he thought.

"Yes, actually. Mostly overseas, but I handle my own portfolio."

"I took a macroeconomics class last semester, but I never could get my head around the whole FTC thing."

"Oh, don't even bother trying; some days, _I'm_ still sorting it all out. That's why all this Martha Stewart-WorldCom nonsense is happening. How did you like the economics, though?"

"It was decent, not really my thing though. I'm more of an English-History guy. Although, architecture is pretty interesting."

"If its architecture you want, then you should definitely look in to Frank Lloyd Wright, but Fifth Avenue in New York City is absolutely inspiring. And have you seen the plans for the old World Trade Center sight?"

"Yeah, I think it's pretty original, although there's a lot of open space I'm not too sure about. I'm from right around there, so there really needs to be a functional space, but also a monument; it's hard to do."

"I agree."

"Come on guys, let's liven up this conversation just a little," Rory requested, to which her grandmother nodded.

"Did somebody call my name?" Lorelai finally appeared behind Rory. 

"Lorelai, this is quite something," Richard complemented her.

"Yes, it is, but where have you been?" Emily asked.

"Minor crisis in the kitchen with the duck," she explained, "But everything is fine now. Jess, Luke is looking for you outside," she told him with a quick glance, trying to be as civil as possible. Jess stood and left to find Luke and Lorelai settled into his seat.

"I for one quite like him," Richard approved when Jess was out of earshot. "From what Emily relayed, I was expecting some sort of antisocial vagrant, but he was quite the opposite."

Rory beamed while Lorelai rolled her eyes and Emily said: "He has redeemed himself."

"Where did you send him?" Rory asked, seemingly out of curiosity, but really because she anted to tell him that he passed the test.

"Outside with Luke to hang the last string of lights," Lorelai answered.

"Gram, can you watch J.D. for a minute? I just need to ask him a question before I forget." She was already standing and took off when her grandmother agreed. She greeted a few guests on her way out, but made a beeline for the door. Just as promised, Jess was on the front porch, with Luke nowhere to be seen.

"Hey," she called to him and he turned around.

"Hey. It's cold out here and you don't have a coat," he dropped the lights he was holding and went to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"My grandfather likes you, and my grandmother says you've made up for last time."

"Oh really? Well, I try."

"Hey, look," Rory pointed above them to the bee's nest of mistletoe.

"Yeah? So?"

"So? Proper etiquette indicates-"

"Screw proper etiquette," he pulled her to him and kissed her with as much strength as he had. 

"That's not very proper, sir," she whispered as they broke apart.

"Sorry," he grinned at her, then lead her back inside the inn.

They were the picture of young love, but there were complications. Issues and problems to be dealt with; college to get through; a child to raise - they were up to the challenge. Seven months and an entire ocean had separated them, and that didn't stop Rory and Jess from finding their way back to each other. But there was a long journey, an entire lifetime still waiting for them.

~*~ To Be Continued ~*~


	11. Full Circle

****

Nobody Said it Was Easy

- Guinevere -

A/N: Well, I hope you like it. It was time, so here it is, the last installment. Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed – I wouldn't have continued without you guys. P.S.: I did know that Motherhood was real, thanx.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Gilmore Girls_.

~*~*~

- 11 - Full Circle

Things for Rory and Jess were not easy, but they hadn't expected them to be. They had to get used to each other again, to reignite that spark that had always existed between the two of them. Their plan had some kinks in it, such as who had J.D. when and for how long, but they worked it out. After Rory had finished her first semester the three moved to a small apartment in Hartford to be closer to their schools, and Richard and Emily paid for a part-time nanny so they could take a full course load. 

Jess worked at the bookstore and went to school during the week while Rory wrote her column and commuted to Yale, taking a five classes plus two online classes to catch up. On the weekends they stayed in Stars Hollow and Jess worked the morning shifts at Luke's. They had coordinated their schedules so well that it wasn't long before three more years had passed and Rory and Jess were graduating from college, with degrees in English and Business/Early Childhood Development, respectively.

Rory's ceremony had commenced hours earlier and they were all at a party in Stars Hollow to celebrate their graduations. Jess had planned something extra for Rory but it seemed that J.D. was on his worst behavior, acting like he was still in his terrible twos, even though he was now three-and-a-half. 

Jess pulled Rory out onto Lorelai's porch to speak to her privately, but J.D. followed, running as fast as he possibly could back and forth in front of them. "Rory, I've got to talk to you for a minute," Jess began.

"Then talk. J.D.! My god, does he ever sit still? Did you fill him full of candu again?" Jess had this nasty habit of passing J.D. a roll of lifesavers whenever he wasn't behaving.

"Would you rather he run up on stage while you were getting your diploma? No, I didn't think so."

Rory had had enough of J.D.'s antics for one day, so she stomped her foot and yelled, "Jeremiah!" 

Her son promptly stopped running and hopped up into his mother's face, motioning for her to bend to his level. "Was a bull frog," he began singing, then hopped away croaking. 

Rory stood in shock at this, but soon recovered. "J.D., who taught you that?"

"Grammie did. She said that's where you got my name," he continued to hop around, switching from one foot to the other until Jess ran after him and picked him up around his waist, holding the squirming child over his shoulder.

"That's not where your name's from, J.D. Why don't you got find Ian so I can talk to Mommy." He set him down and nudged him in the direction of Ian Melville and his other friends.

"I swear, if I ever have another kid, it will be raised vegan and never taste the likes of sugar or caffeine," Rory told Jess, knowing full well this was impossible with such influences as Lorelai. "So, you were saying?"

Jess maneuvered himself so he was sitting opposite Rory on the porch railing. "Well, it's funny you mention more kids because there was something I wanted to ask you that relates to that." 

"Jess," she sighed, suspecting what was coming. "Really, if you're only doing this for me, you can stop because I'm perfectly, blissfully happy with the way things are."

"Don't try to dissuade me. I've been waiting for the right time for over a year now and you keep telling me not to bother. Well now I want it worse than you ever did. Now sshh, and let me do this right." Jess dropped to one knee and pulled out a small navy velvet box and put it in her hand. "I'm in love with you, and I have been since the day we met. We've been through a lot, but we've survived, which proves we can get through anything together. I want to grow old with you in some house on some fruity street here in Stars Hollow. I want the world to know that you and I and J.D. belong to each other. Rory, will you marry me?"

Rory pondered his question, merely for affect, threw an arm around his neck and pulled him to her. "Yes," she whispered against his lips, then kissed him with all her force.

"Good," he said when they broke. They laughed, kissed, then headed inside to tell their family and friends.

Rory became Mrs. Mariano that August in a small ceremony held at the Dragonfly. They spent two weeks, courtesy of Richard, Emily, Luke and Lorelai, in England on their honeymoon before returning home to move to New York City. Jess had accepted a position as a manager at a telemarketing firm and was going to work towards a masters in architecture at Cooper Union while Rory had been promoted to junior editor at Motherhood, and J.D. would be starting kindergarten at the Hollingford School. 

After everything they had been through, our little family had finally found their share of success. And they lived, as it might be said, happily ever after.

~*~*~

__

Late November, 2020

Punk rock music snaked through the Stars Hollow sunrise, serving as an alarm clock for the residents of Kiwi Lane. This was nothing new though: that particular green-door-garage had shaken to life every Saturday morning at seven am sharp for the last two years, ever since 48-Hour Nightmare was formed. And no one would dare interfere with the sacred band practice, for the town's prince was the lead guitarist and he had free reign.

J.D. Mariano lived with his parents, Rory and Jess, and his two siblings Ollie and Addie at 14 Kiwi Lane; had lived there since the street's inception when their house was built and access became necessary ten years ago. Since then, the street had grown to house many of Stars Hollow's finest citizens, including Miss Patty, the younger Forresters and the Melvilles.

J.D. was in his senior year at Chilton Preparatory Academy and today was his seventeenth birthday. His mother was busy in the kitchen, rare for her, and even rarer still at this ungodly hour. She was, with the help of her eleven-year-old son Ollie, filling a creme pie to, naturally, be thrown on her elder sons' head when practice was finished. A family tradition, you see, ever since the third birthday food fight. Meanwhile, Jess was wrapping presents in the rec room while seven-year-old Addie ran to the mailbox.

"Dad, this says 'Family of Jeremiah Mariano,'" Addie called as she shuffled through the envelopes. 

"Lemme see," Jess told her, taking the rather thick envelope from his daughter. In addition to celebrating a birthday, the family was hoping to celebrate J.D.'s early decision into college. "Rory, I think this is it," he hollered into the kitchen.

Rory ran for the living room and ripped the envelope from him. She held it up to the light, trying to decipher the contents. "Just "Dear Mr. Mariano and Family" is all I can make out," she sighed.

"Maybe we should go tell him?" Ollie suggested, joining them in the rec room.

"No, he'll just get mad. He doesn't want the guys to know how excited he is," Rory told them, having already discussed this very subject with her eldest son. She opted to end the practice early, so she grabbed the pie, told her family to follow with the video camera and proceeded through the house to the garage door. Just as J.D. was finishing his solo, a pie careened toward the back of his head and landed with a splat.

"Hey! No fair, I wasn't ready!" he yelled at his mother, peeling the pie remains off his head.

"I think that's our cue to hit the road, before the food fight starts," Ian suggested to the other band members. Thirteen-year-old drum prodigy Tim Rygalski, bassist Ryan Thomas and Ian hurried out, leaving the Marianos to keep up with tradition. Rory hosed down J.D.'s head in the kitchen sink while Ollie found him a new shirt and Jess and Addie finished up the last of the gift wrapping. 

"Oh, J., a letter came for you," Rory mentioned nonchalantly while J.D. toweled off his head.

"From where?" he stopped dead, eager to know what this letter may contain.

"I don't know, no return address. Thick though."

"They never send without a return address, so it can't be my early decision stuff."

"Maybe they just ran out of pre-stamped envelopes and wanted to send it quickly."

"You're dreaming Mom."

"Here it is!" Addie came running in with the envelope and Jess at her heels.

J.D. took the envelope and opened it slowly, having lost his enthusiasm upon seeing that it actually didn't have a return address. He unfolded the papers and read slowly. Then he folded it back up and set it on the table, just out of Addie's already grabbing reach.

"So?" Jess asked.

"They want me to invest in a Hoover. Nothing more," he replied, unable to make eye contact with his father.

"Oh really? Let me see that; I've always wanted a genuine Hoover," Rory said sarcastically, reaching for the papers.

"Mom," J.D. clamped his hand over hers. "I. Got. In. To Yale. Early Decision."

The family started dancing around the kitchen wildly, hugging J.D. and peeking at the letter. J.D. took a regal bow as the doorbell rang. 

"What's all the fuss about?" Lorelai asked as she entered, Luke and her two sons in tow.

"J.D.'s going to Yale, Grammie," Addie squealed.

"Old news; we knew he'd get in. Anything else?" Lorelai asked.

"No, silly," Addie giggled, then ran over to eight-year-old Jack.

"Well it seems to me that there's a birthday or something we're forgetting. Did you already throw the pie?" She asked Rory, knowing the tradition all too well.

"Yeah, cleaned up and everything."

"I always loved the pie," Lorelai commented. "So, what's on the agenda today, college boy?"

"Presents, the cake Sookie sent over with Ian, then it's entirely up to all of you," J.D. answered, already sitting down at the table. 

"Cake for breakfast! Yes!" ten-year-old Will rejoiced as Jess and Rory carried it from the kitchen and began the 'Happy Birthday' song.

This was a family to envy, to admire for all that they stood for and all that they had achieved. A sixteen-year-old who got pregnant and raised a daughter virtually on her own. The daughter, who got her self into Yale, had graduated with honors, written and been editor-in-chief of a top magazine before getting her dream job at Newsweek as a weekly columnist and assistant editor, all accomplished with the baby she had at barely nineteen in tow. Her husband had come from a broken home himself, escaped the Mariano curse and graduated from UConn and Cooper Union and now owned his own children's recreation firm – he designed and sold intellectually and physically stimulating playground equipment and loved every minute of it. Lorelai had finally gotten everything she wanted out of life with Luke and Rory had it all the moment she said 'I do.'

If only everyone could be so happy as the Gilmores, and the Marianos, and the Danes. 

~*~*~ ~*~*~ The End ~*~*~ ~*~*~


End file.
